Harry Potter and the Black Cat
by faithfulwriter
Summary: Harry is with the Durselys again. As he waits for his the school year to start, he's thrown in the middle of a mystery and a strange black cat keeps appearing. What does the cat mean? please read and review. This is my first fan fic
1. Chapter 1 the first encounter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except maybe the plot

Harry Potter and the Black Cat

Chapter One— The First Encounter

The streets of London were packed today. People were pushing their way through, ignoring everyone else. They usually drove when they went into town but today was a special day…so they walked liked the rest. Today _was_ very special indeed. It seemed to him that everyone had somewhere special to be because they pushed their way through the crowds. It was during all the hustle that he saw it…

It was walking on the other side of the road, looking into windows and moving through the crowd with ease. He was watching it, moving unnoticed. Then it looked right at him. It's eyes almost glowing as they stared each other down.

"Hurry up boy! We're late!" a fat man with a small, wormlike mustache screamed at the boy. He suddenly looked at the man and back to the thing that had caught his attention for some unknown reason. But it was gone, like it had come.

The boy with the messy jet-black hair, bright green eyes and wire rim glasses walked hurriedly to catch up with the man. "Petunia, do something about _that_…" he said pointing to the lighting bolt shaped scar on the boy's forehead. "Can't you cover it up with that make-up stuff you wear and his hair…I don't know what we were thinking bringing him along…"

"Oh, Vernon. Now you know we had to bring him." Petunia said, acting as if he weren't there to hear them to talking. "We couldn't have another incident like the last time. And you know I've tried and tried with his hair but nothing works. The scar too, will just be left. There is no time. We're late already."

The two talked on about the boy as they walked. Harry Potter laughed to himself, recalling the 'incident' they spoke so horridly of. It was right after summer started. He had only been home from Hogwarts for a week. And in that week, Harry had failed to send word to the Order. And as warned, they came while Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley were out to dinner.

They were not happy to find the house a mess. A mess caused by the klutzy Tonks, Moody, Lupin and the Weasley twins when they landed in the living room and knocked over a couple of plants. Add that to the Exploding Pixies, Fireball Frenzies, Sugarland Stingers and Flying Gumballs that Fred and George _had _to show Harry, the room was trashed. The incident also involved Uncle Vernon being turned into cow for long enough to make him agree to the owl post whenever Harry needed one. They did not want the neighbors to talk again so Harry was forced to go with them everywhere because they did not believe he had nothing to do with them coming...That and the fact the Flying Gumballs ruined the walls.

"Hurry it up. They've already started," the doorman said, staring at Harry. The three of them filed into their seats. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took two seats in the front of auditorium with cameras in hand; Harry took his seat in the row behind them. This was the reason they'd come all the way to Stonewall Theatre.

The lights dimmed and the curtains opened. They were there to watch Dudley in his debut acting performance. 'The greatest actor in England,' as Uncle Vernon said. Harry sat and watched as the show started. Act One, Act Two, Act Three…then there he was, standing there onstage in tights, looking extra 'pudgy'.

"I-I knew I s-s-s-aw them l-l-leave that way. F-f-f-ollow me. I-I-I w-w-will take you to the t-t-traitor," Dudley said in a stutter. Then he was gone.

Harry laughed to himself the whole way home. He wrote to Ron, Hermione and Lupin and told them all about the show. As he lay down on his bed, he remembered the cat he saw on the way. He'd never seen a cat so black. He wondered why it had looked at him like it did. It was like the cat knew him…he thought about the black cat as he drifted off to sleep.

Hey to all who reads this. I hope you like it. This is my first fan fiction so please review it…thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 the article

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing, except maybe the plot.

Chapter 2— The Article

Another week passed and Harry spent most of the time in his room alone. He didn't receive as many letters with Sirius being gone…Sirius. He tried not to think about Sirius.

The way he'd gone…laughing and then just—just dying like that…behind a veil, no chance to say goodbye. Harry opened his newest copy of _The Daily Prophet_. Since the ministry had agreed that Voldemort was alive again, they had been publishing more stories about how to know if You-Know-Who is around, how to avoid him, protect your family. They really tried to get the word out and known.

Lupin had said in a letter that the Order was recruiting new people all the time. He also said that they were trying to figure out a way to allow Harry to see his friends but they were not having much luck with anything.

"_I'll send word right to you as soon as I know anything. Just keep trying to take it easy and try not to worry. As you well know, you are safer there for now. I know you hate it but you are well looked after, believe it or not. Until later, Lupin PS— Everyone thoroughly enjoyed the story of Dudley. And I would not worry about the cat. Maybe you are making something out of nothing. Sometimes, a cat is just a cat."_

Harry's mind went back to the paper in his hand as he turned the last page. He was about to throw it aside when something caught his eye. There, written in the top corner on the right side of the page, was a story…about Sirius. He took a deep breathe as he read the headline, 'Sirius Black— Exonerated for Triple Murder, Pronounced Dead.' Harry looked at it again. His heart skipped a beat as he began to read.

Sirius Black, who was sentenced to life at Azkaban for the murders of Peter Petigrew and James & Lily Potter and for being a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Mentioned, was exonerated on all charges by the Minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge.

Black, who was the only living wizard to escape Azkaban alive, was on the run for nearly 4 years. Fudge said this exoneration could not have been avoided.

"The case was simple. Mr. Black was innocent. He was convicted because the real murder was unknown. At the time, all evidence pointed to Mr. Black but new evidence has come to light that shows it was all a set up," Fudge said.

The new evidence Fudge speaks of is evidence from an 'anonymous but reliable' source that Peter Petigrew, also known as Wormtail, is still alive and working with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Mentioned. Sources also say that Petigrew faked his death and lived the last 14 years as a rat.

Petigrew was the one who turned in the Potters' whereabouts to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Mentioned and caused their deaths. As cause of that, three things happened. One is that an innocent man spent years in Azkaban. The other is that a boy grew up without parents and the final is that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Mentioned has returned to power.

Even more unfortunate is the fact that Sirius Black was not available to attend his exoneration because of his unfortunate death a mere three months ago, on the night He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Mentioned returned at the Department of Mysteries. To some, Black will be missed, to others, he was merely a messed up man who is better off gone.

"I don't particularly understand why everyone is making a deal out of this. He was a criminal. He will always be a criminal, no matter what sources say. I think its all a big joke and nothing more than a way to draw attention away from the situation at hand. Which is our Ministry is incapable of bringing anyone out of this," Lucius Malfoy said.

Whatever the opinion of Sirius Black, it is now sure that he is innocent and no threat to anyone. And as for Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, wherever he is, he is surely mourning again, because Sirius was his godfather and now he will never know another person who was taken away because of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Mentioned.

Harry sat in awe as he finished the story. They did it. They cleared Sirius. He'd be thrilled if he were here. He'd say how it was time they had and he told them all along. They could finally go out in public together and he could get out of the house every now and then…no they couldn't. Sirius was gone now. He couldn't tell them all that. They couldn't go out together. Sirius had already gone out…gone out because Harry feel into Voldemort's trap. Fell hard and almost got everyone killed right along with him. He _did_ get Sirius killed. Because of Harry, Sirius would never do anything again.


	3. Chapter 3 the superjournalist

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, except maybe that darn plot.

Chapter 3— The Super-journalist

"…_Mum says she can't wait for you to come. She always looks forward to when you visit the burrow and so on. (You know how she is.) Yeah, I agree with Lupin—he'd know anyway. Fred and George have had great luck with their joke shop. They also said that they have a bunch of stuff to show you. That's all mate. Maybe I'll get to call you on the fellytone…I mean telephone and let you know when we are coming for you, it will be a blast, mate! Ron."_

Harry put the letter in the drawer under the nightstand. The thought of spending the rest of the summer with the Weasleys was something that Harry was hoping deeply for. But with that hope, came also fear. Fear because Voldemort was still out there somewhere…waiting. Harry hadn't felt his scar hurt lately or any news of attacks anywhere, which scared him more than Voldemort finding him. Because when Voldemort was being quiet, he was planning something…something big.

When Harry thought of all this, he also thought of Dumbledore, who may be very adamant on him staying with the Dursley's. But he couldn't think of that now. Hannah Hanson, the super journalist, was coming to the Dursley's home to present them with the Best House on the Block Award (BHBA) and the entire family was ordered to clean the house. Harry, of course, was given the most work.

"Are all of you ready? Hannah Hanson will be here soon and we have to look presentable," Aunt Petunia reminded again. "Get down here Ickle Diddykins and let mummy fix your tie."

Harry held in his laughter as she fussed with Dudley's tie, hair and then shirt. "What are you smiling at? You're lucky to even be here!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Why is he here?" Dudley asked. "Is he going to be in the story? He's not really even part of this."

"Yes, well… she knew about him and wanted the _entire _household present. But it won't matter. He will say only "Hello," "Thank you" and "Goodbye," and will not add anything else and only answer questions if they are directed to him. Won't you, Harry?" Aunt Petunia said.

"Yes." Harry stated. Uncle Vernon started to say something but the doorbell rang instead.

"She's here! Hurry up everyone; Get into place! Vernon, not you—answer the door!" The door opened and a lady dressed in a red pinstripe dress suit walked in the door. She was very pretty. She had black hair that was up in a bun but pieces were falling down here and there; she had plastic frame glasses on the tip of her nose and had a red notepad and pen in her hands. Harry couldn't help but think that she reminded him a Veela.

"Hello. Are you…"she looked down at her tablet. "Vernon Dursley?"

"Yes, I am. Come in, Miss Hanson," he said, putting on his most polite face. She came in followed by a photographer. They made their way into the sitting room as she looked around her and made notes on the surroundings. "I am Hannah Hanson, journalist at _London Press_ and you are?" she asked them, pen in hand.

They all went around and introduced themselves. Hannah Hanson smiled and told everyone to sit down so they could begin the interview. "It is really easy. I don't want anyone to be nervous. Just be yourself and answer the best you can. This will be over as fast as possible." Hannah Hanson continued talking and then asked the first question. "So, tell me where you were when you received the news that your family had won the Best House on the Block Award?"

"We were sitting right here in the living room and the phone rang…" Aunt Petunia's voice trailed off as Harry looked past Hannah Hanson and out the window. _There it is again, _Harry thought. The black cat had appeared outside the window again. "OW!" Harry said, grabbing at his forehead and interrupting the interview. But the pain was still there. When it had gone away, all eyes were on him; some of those eyes were furious.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. Please…continue," Harry requested. And so they did. Harry looked back out the window but there was nothing there. He was sure he had seen it. He didn't know why he had seen it again. And even more, why seeing it made his scar hurt.

"Harry!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "The lady asked you a question…"

"You did? Oh sorry. What—"

"Yes. How do you feel about your aunt and uncle winning?" she asked.

"Oh. Yes. It is a great honor for them to have received. They always work hard to make this place look presentable and it is good to have people recognize it," Harry spewed out the answer that they had all rehearsed. She asked a couple more questions to the family and then drew her attention to Harry again.

"So, how did you come to live with the Dursley's?" The question took everyone off-guard but Harry answered it with the thing he'd been told for 11 years of his life: "They died in a car accident." But the questions didn't stop. She asked where he attended school, who his best friend was, if he had any girlfriends, how he got that scar on his forehead, how he liked living there with them and a bunch of questions—all about Harry. At the end of the hour, the photographer had taken pictures of the family individually and together. Then she left.

By the time she had left, Harry's scar was throbbing profusely. So much so, he had to go to bed. The Dursley's didn't seem to notice that the lady had directed practically all her questions at him; if they had they didn't say anything for once in his life. Harry reckoned that was because he had said exactly what they would have had him say.

He made his way up to his bedroom and pulled out some parchment and a quill to send another letter to Remus and the rest of the Order about his scar, which was still throbbing. Hedwig gladly took the letter and flew off. Now Harry was alone again. Alone so he could sleep. But when he lay down on the bed, sleep did not come to him—worry, however, did. Why was all he could wonder... Wonder why this and why that…

Hedwig's hooting woke him up. It was 4:14 AM. She was sitting on his chest, a letter attached to her foot. "What's wrong? Could you not get to him? Its not a full moon tonight…" Harry wondered aloud as he took the letter off. He noticed that parchment was different. She _had_ found Remus and he had responded immediately. Harry unrolled the letter and read it to himself.

"_Harry, I was working on a letter to send you when I received the one earlier. Harry, this is not good. Perhaps, we were wrong about the cat…has your scar ever hurt before when you saw it? I wasn't sure. If it has then maybe it does mean something; if it hasn't maybe it is something or someone else. Moody had a theory that maybe it's not the cat and rather it is the reporter, since that is when it began hurting. It makes no sense why a Muggle would need all that information about your history for some award that you say is real. Nothing adds up, and we all agree on that. We are sending word to Dumbledore about all that you said and he will let us know what to do. As for spending the summer with the Weasley's, that, too, will be up to Dumbledore. You know what he told you about protection but if there is trouble there, it may be for the best. Just try to stay away from the Hanson lady. If she's asking questions about you that could mean trouble. Take care and I'll send word soon. Until Later, Remus"_

The familiarity of Remus' letter and one had once received from Sirius when Rita Skeetor was after him, made him shiver. That hadn't turned out to be a good situation and he could feel that this one wouldn't either. He rolled the letter up and saw something written on the back. _"PS Moody asks that you send us a copy of this article when it comes out—for Order purposes." _Harry added the letter to the rest and went back to sleep. Whatever was coming would come. And he would have to be ready.


	4. Chapter 4 the story with a twist

Disclaimer: I still own not a darn thing, except the plot.

**A/N: Thanks to all who are sticking with me. I appreciate any comments you offer. **

**El Diablo:**** thanks for all your help with this story even though it ruins it for you…I'll try to stop asking but u know me and it probably won't happen. **

**Pale Rider:**** Thanks for your help. I didn't know that I was doing that and I hope you like the description in this chapter a lot better. Thanks for the help and for your theories of what could happen, I had never even thought of one of those. **

Chapter 4—The Story With a Twist

"Can you believe this! She made the ruddy whole story about him!" Dudley yelled, tossing the paper onto the table and going back to his breakfast. "Some super-journalist…" he muttered.

The reaction was the same from all aspects of the kitchen table. There was little mention on page five about the BHBA that the Dursleys had won, instead there was a gigantic story… all about Harry Potter. And as for the award, there was merely a small picture of the family with a caption that read "**BEST HOUSE ON THE BLOCK AWARD The Dursley family of number 4 Privet Drive, was selected for the Best House on the Block Award. The Dursley's were excited to win this award.**"

When Harry came into the kitchen for breakfast, he was greeted with nothing. No breakfast was made for him, no hellos were spoken and no eyes looked at him. His chair was moved from the table and nowhere in sight. It was obvious that he had done something wrong but what it was, Harry didn't know.

He made himself a bowl of cereal and no one looked his way. The only noise that reverberated in the hostile room was the ticking of the clock and the small clanks of the cereal hitting the bowl. Then, he poured the milk and the splash sound now replaced the clank. _They were never this quiet_, Harry thought, _Never._ Whatever he had done was serious. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was.

As Harry turned in the kitchen, bowl in hand; Uncle Vernon broke the deafening silence with a voice so full of fury, that could have started an earthquake. "Don't forget your paper!" he said thrusting this morning's issue of _The London Press_ across the room. "There's a wonderful article in there about a 'lovely boy who lives in tragic situations.' And a bunch of other bull that all the neighbors will be talking about! There are extras in the front room…you better take them and put them on your wall so you can feel honored, or else they're all going in the fireplace. Which is where they belong!"

Harry walked in the front room and took a seat. He took a heaping spoonful of his cereal and stuffed it into his mouth as he began to read the article to himself. _Oh, no, _Harry thought, stuffing another bite into his mouth. He was only on the second paragraph, where it mentioned how Harry's godfather was the criminal, Sirius Black who made news a couple years ago… He jumped up suddenly and grabbed the gigantic stack of papers beside him. Harry took another bite of his breakfast and ran as feet as his feet would carry him to his bedroom.

He sat the stack on his bed and grabbed a paper. To it he attached a note to the Order that read: _"This is today's paper. It's on page 5, and the Dursleys are furious! Get back to me as soon as you can. —HP" _Harry yelled for Hedwig who came immediately and flew out the window, letter attached.

(At the Order Headquarters) Moody and Lupin were sitting in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, laughing at a joke that Mundungus Fletcher had just told. "That's nothing," Fred said cockily. "This one time George and I had a—_ah!_"

A very distraught Hermione Granger, whose head had just appeared in the fireplace, interrupted their talk about nothing. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Fred. There's an emergency!"

"What is it Hermione?" Lupin asked, moving toward her floating head. "What's so urgent?"

"Well, it's Harry. The article that lady wrote came out today. And well, I think it's not good. Not good at all…"

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"It couldn't be that horrible?" George added, beginning the jumping between them to get a word in.

"Could it?"

"Afterall, it is a _muggle _paper…"

"And what could they really say about him?" Fred finished.

But the look on Hermione's face was not one that agreed. "I don't know. It's definitely not normal. Here. I'll read you a piece…" A newspaper now covered the place Hermione's head used to be and a forebodingly insistent voice was all that remained as she read with great urgency.

"In the recent visit to the home of this year's proud BHBA (Best House on the Block Award) winner, Vernon and Petunia Dursley of Number Four, Privet Drive, this very lucky reporter met a very lovely boy who lives in tragic situations. This boy, who is the only nephew of the Dursley family, is known as Harry Potter. In a discussion with the boy and some research, we learned that this boy is something extraordinary. And we want to share with you, the joy that is Harry Potter."

A deep breath stopped the voice and Hermione's brown eyes looked over the top of the paper at Lupin. Moody and Lupin looked at each other. "This can't be good," Moody said, his eye swirling. "Please… Continue, Hermione."

"Harry was born July 31 to James and Lily Potter. When he was merely a one-year-old toddler, his parents died in a car crash, which also left Harry with a lighting-bolt shaped scar on his forehead and no family to think of. Until two years ago, the only living people he had were the Dursley's. But in recent years, he was reunited with his godfather, Sirius Black, who made news a few years back.

But after some digging into old paperwork, it has been concluded that Harry's parents did not die in a car accident, as he was told, but were murdered. At the time it was Sirius Black who was convicted but that recently was dismissed…"

"And it just gets worse from there," Hermione paused. "I could go on if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary," Tonks said entering the room. "This owl just came from Harry."

**Oooooooh, a cliffy. What to do? What to do? Hmmm…**


	5. Chapter 5 the rescue

Disclaimer: I still own not a darn thing, except the plot.

**A/N: Sorry, it took so long to update…I was at camp. Anyway, here's 2 chapters for you. I already have up to 9 written and I'll update when I can. Keep reviewing and thank you all for reading!**

**Makotochi**** : thanks for reading! Here's some more….**

**projectjay****: thanks for the encouragament!**

**goddessa39****: I dunno…is that what you think? You'll have to wait and see…**

**wolfawaken****: Who do you think the black cat is? Cause I don't know (well, I do but I'm not saying…obviously)**

**Pale Rider****: thanks for trying to help me.**

**el diablo****: Here, you go my loser friend…just for you..lol..**

Chapter 5—The Rescue

It was sitting on the highest branch of the tallest tree in the yard across from the Dursleys. Its glowing eyes looked up into the misty black sky. The stars sparkled above like diamonds lost in a cavern, waiting to be discovered. The sky was still as if it were afraid to breath, like something evil was waiting around the corner. It suddenly looked up again; something had caught its attention.

There in the darkness moved four specks, fast and mysteriously. Its eyes followed the moving dots, which were getting closer. When the dots (who were now four hooded figures) landed in the Dursleys yard, it jumped to the ground and ran off into the abyss, without looking back.

"What's that?" one of the hooded figures asked another as he point. "I just saw something glowing at me from those bushes over there." One of the figures stepped away from the two.

His whisper was followed with a chuckle. "Come on. There's nothing glowing there. We've got a job to do." The first three figures Disapparated with a CRACK while the fourth stood looking toward the bushes. The glowing eyes were looking back at him, taking hold of him...then, it jumped out of the bushes and ran off into the darkness.

"It was a cat. It was just a cat." The figure laughed at himself as he Disapparated, leaving the echo of a CRACK and a laugh behind him.

Harry turned over in his bed. He was becoming restless, even his dreams. It's dark chocolate fur and green eyes had been haunting his dreams for the last few nights. He was in Hogwarts and it was there, behind a classroom door. It was at the Burrow, it was at the Order headquarters, it was in his yard, it was with Voldemort…it was everywhere he was and wasn't. It was watching him…right now. It or someone else was watching him right now.

He sat up in the bed. There were three people in black robes standing around his bed. Harry grabbed his wand from under his pillow and pointed it in their direction. It wouldn't matter anyway. He was outnumbered. But he would die defending himself. He stared the three down, who hadn't moved, as another entered from the hallway.

"Did Moody not teach you anything? Don't you know you're not supposed to keep your wand under your pillow? Those are the two worst places to keep it—in your back pocket and under your pillow," the late voice suggested.

"Lupin?"

"Yes. Sorry to barge in and scare you like this, Harry." Harry lowered his wand. "Well, I think I packed all of your things. You might want to double-check, wouldn't want to be at Hogwarts with only half of your things for school. It's all in the hallway. You get dressed. Dedalus, Emmeline, Elphias let's wait outside the door for Harry." They all went ahead of Lupin, leaving him in the room with Harry.

"Where are we going?" Harry got out of bed and stood there, looking for an answer on Lupin's exhausted face.

"To headquarters for now. Dumbledore has plans waiting there. But I don't think the Burrow is on the top of the list." He had answered Harry's question before he could even ask it. "I'll leave you. Please hurry. We've been here too long already." Harry gave Lupin a hug before he reached the closed door. "What's that for?"

"I just didn't want to miss another opportunity to thank someone." Lupin smiled and disappeared through the door. Harry dressed quickly and double-checked everything like he said. He grabbed Hedwig's cage, his broom and a book that was forgotten and followed out the door.

"Dedalus, take Harry's things. We'll see you at headquarters." He nodded and gathered the trunk and cage from Harry's hands, then Disapparated. "We decided it'd be easier if, since we flew here with four, to leave here with four. It would attract less suspicion. Who knows who's watching." Lupin handed Harry a black robe. As they started down the stairs to the back door, the bedroom door swung open.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were now in the doorway. Everyone looked back at them. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Oh. I am Remus Lupin and I remember you, as I'm sure you remember me. We are taking Harry now. Don't worry though, he _will_ be back the same time next summer." He didn't wait for a response. He lead them the rest of the way to the back yard and they took off. Harry loved being on his broom again. In the last couple years, he hadn't actually had a real chance to fly…or even play Quidditch. He really hoped to be at the Burrow, so he could play with Ron, the twins and Ginny.

Lupin, Emmeline and Elphias were flying beside Harry. He could feel the wind in his hair. Then he felt something else; something that wasn't supposed to be happening. There it was again. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder. About 15 feet behind them were 3 Death eaters, trying to knock them off their brooms.

"Harry!" Lupin yelled. "Harry, Fly! Go to headquarters and don't stop until you get there! We'll be there as soon as we can! GO!" Harry looked back one more time to see the three take on the two remaining death eaters, then he flew as fast as he could to Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

Harry stood outside the door with his hand on the knob, when it suddenly flung open. Tonks stood there looking at him. "Hey there Harry. Where's…?" He went inside. "There were death eaters. They found us. They stayed behind to fight them off."

"How long ago?"

"10 minutes or so. I'm not really sure."

"Mundungus! Dedalus! Hestia! We have a Code D!" They all rushed in the room, brooms in hand. As they made their way to the door it opened and Lupin, Emmeline and Elphias entered and slumped into a chair. "Oh. Er…never mind. No Code D." Tonks laughed. They told the story over dinner and were certainly heroes.

"By the way Harry," Dedalus Diggle said, "You have a weird cat. It about scared the heck out of me."

Harry looked at him. "What?"

"Your cat, the black one?" Dedalus said.

"Oh. You saw it?"

"Yeah. It looked right at me." Harry tossed a look at Lupin. Lupin shrugged his shoulders.

"That's very interesting." The table looked toward the door. Moody stood there with Dumbledore, who had an unsure, stern look on his face but a twinkle in his eye. "The meeting is starting. Harry, your things are in the room you stayed in last time. Buckbeak is across the hall and you have a visitor waiting."

The table exited, leaving Harry sitting alone. He walked up to his room. The house was still the same. Dust and mold still lingered in the air but it wasn't as thick as the previous visit. The floor still needed a good mopping and all the photos were still covered—including the infamous Mrs. Black. Harry's door still squeaked when it opened and he gasped when he saw who was inside.


	6. Chapter 6 the place harry will stay

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything except the plot.

**A/N: Here's another chapter…will update again soon. Remember to review.**

Chapter 6—The Place Where Harry Will Stay

The room was dark, except for the light of the fireplace. The three death eaters were standing in a row. "We're sorry Lord. We tried."

"Tried, Goyle?" he yelled. "Tried! We do not try, _we get results!_ Or…maybe you are in the wrong business." He used his wand to choke him.

"No, sir…please…don't. Do…better." He struggled to speak.

"Lord, please, take mercy. We can do better, sir."

"I must say I am surprised at you, Lucius. I expected better from you," he let go of the chokehold. "However, since it is you, I am allowing you another chance. Do not fail me Malfoy. If you, Crabbe or this one fails, _you_ are fully responsible and punishment _will_ be paid. Get out of my sight, before I change my mind." The three exited the room.

"Obviously, some of my servants are incapable. But I do thank you for your services. You are proving to have been a good investment. Continue your good work." Lord Voldemort said to a shadow at the back of the room.

The shadow was that of a girl, with flowing long hair. "Your very welcome. I aim to please only you." The shadow on the wall transformed into that of a cat and jumped out the window.

(At headquarters)

"Harry, how are you, mate?" Ron said, walking over to him. "Ginny! Harry's here! That girl is never where she's supposed to be. You leave her somewhere and then she's gone."

"I heard that," Ginny bounced in the room. "Hi, Harry." She hugged him. She looked really beautiful, more so than usual. Her hair had grown a lot since he last saw her. It made her look irresistible. "Don't listen to him. He exaggerates."

"I'm glad you guys are here. Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Our entire family _is_ in the Order, even Percy has been helping out a bit, but he says he's still mad," Ron reminded.

"Charlie has been doing work in Romania for them, too. And Bill's still here." Ginny said. "Is something wrong?" Harry realized he had been staring at her the entire time he's been in the room.

"No. Nothing's wrong." Harry lied. "Have you talked to Hermione? I haven't heard from her in awhile."

"She sent an owl, yesterday. She's skiing or something until next week. I don't know a bloody thing about that muggle stuff," Ron shrugged. The three of them sat in the floor and ate some Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavor Beans. By the end of the second hour, they had eaten all that Ron had brought.

"What's taking them so long?" Ron whined. "There never in there this long."

"They're trying to decide what to do with me. Lupin already told me that I probably wouldn't be able to say with you at the Burrow and that I can't stay here because of Kreacher," Harry informed them.

"Oh. Well, that doesn't leave very many options does it?" Ginny blurted.

"No, it doesn't," Dumbledore said. "Not many at all."

"Professor!" Harry jumped up, followed by Ron and Ginny.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Ginny. I can see you are enjoying yourselves. The meeting is over. We have news for you Harry. I know you wanted to stay at the Burrow with the Weasleys and we took that into consideration. But I am sorry to say that it just isn't safe there. However, we have spoken to Charlie. And it is arranged to send you with his family, to Romania. You will go first with an Order escort who is a trusted informant and then they will meet you there. You will remain there until the week before school, when you will be here again. Are there any questions?" He looked from one Weasley to another then to Harry. "Good. See you later." He left the room.

"We're going to Romania? That's awesome!" Ginny said.

"I wonder who the informant/escort is?" Harry asked the other two.

"It doesn't matter. This is bloody cool, mate!" Ron said excitedly. The three of them finally settled off to sleep.

"To Romania, you say? Hmm…I thank you for your help. This will be taken care of, I assure you. Give me time for a plan. A plan that they'll never expect," Lord Voldemort laughed to the shadow of the girl. "This will be something they'll never see coming." The girl laughed and changed into the cat. The cat curled up in Voldemort's lap as he stroked her soft fur.


	7. Chapter 7 the highly anticipated escort

Disclaimer: Wait, wait, wait…Dang it. I still don't own anything except the plot.

**A/N: Sorry, it took this long. I've had it done but I completely forgot. Here's chapter 7;hope you like it. Thanks for the new reviews. **

Chapter 7— The Highly Anticipated Escort

"Wake up. Wake up mate. You've got to get ready to go. Mum's made breakfast." Ron said. Harry groaned but the smell of Mrs. Weasley's food from downstairs. Within minutes Harry was up and dressed and downstairs with everyone else. They were not aloud to talk of where they would all be going because of Kreacher, who lingered around the room like a fly you couldn't swat, but wanted to desperately.

The morning was filled with jokes and laughter, which gave Harry a feeling of a normal family. This was how it should be. There was no talk of danger the entire morning, though they all knew it was something to look out for. Dumbledore had sent word via Moody that Harry's escort would be there by 11. Harry and Ron went upstairs to gather up his belongings and take them downstairs.

They couldn't help but talk about who the person could be. Ron laughed to himself. Then he laughed louder.

"What are you laughing at? Did I miss the joke?" Harry asked, trying to hold his own laughter.

"Well. I was just thinking, what if it's Snape?" he laughed louder.

"What if what's Snape?"

"The escort. What if your escort is Snape? Wouldn't that be a hoot!" They both laughed at the idea but it suddenly stuck in his mind.

Lupin was in the sitting room with Moody and Tonks, waiting for the escort to take Harry to safety. They stopped talking when he, Ginny and Ron entered. "Harry. Come sit. We have been talking about your trip and need to tell you a few things. Don't worry about Kreacher, he's nowhere around, we checked." Lupin assured.

"Now then, Dumbledore hasn't told us who the escort is but he knows well. In case of any attacks the three of us have devised a plan for you. If anything happens you need to do exactly as we say. And you two will need to help him," Lupin and Moody said to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

They told them their instructions and gave them a small box. "Do you have any questions? You need to fully understand." Tonks said. They said they understood and the doorbell rang.

Standing there before them was Professor Snape. "No." Harry whispered, looking at Ron who was white. "Ugh, _you_'_re _my escort?" he asked, a little too loudly.

"No," Snape scoffed, "I'd hex myself first."

"One could only hope," Ron muttered.

Snape stepped in the doorway followed by Professor Dumbledore and one of the prettiest women Harry had ever seen. She was wearing a Muggle sundress, adorn with sunflowers and a straw hat. Her curly strawberry blonde hair was down to the middle of her back. She had piercing green eyes, much like Harry's, but they seemed to have brown specks.

"Alexia? Alex is that you?" Lupin asked with a smile on his face.

"Remus Lupin. It's so great to see you! How are you?" She wandered from the door and hugged him. Ron just stared.

"You haven't changed a bit. Just as pretty as ever."

"And you're just as you as ever," she laughed. "You haven't changed at all Remus. Mad Eye! I haven't seen you in forever. How are you old man?"

"Not too old to kick you in the butt," he joked. She made a complete circle around the room to all those she knew in the Order and ended between Dumbledore and Lupin. Dumbledore turned to Harry, Ginny and Ron (who was still standing with his mouth wide open.)

"I would you to meet Alexandria Salvati. She will be your escort to the place you will be staying. Alexia that is Ron and Ginny Weasley and this is Harry Potter."

"I know who you two are. You Weasleys all look alike," Alexia laughed. "And you, Harry…Let's just say this will be an memorable experience. I'm really looking forward to getting to know you all early." Harry could have sworn he heard Snape say "you shouldn't be so eager."

"Early?" Ginny inquired.

"Yes. Alexia will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts when school starts. In which, you will refer to her as Professor Salvati. But that is at a later time, for now it is time to leave," Dumbledore instructed.

Harry said his last goodbyes to everyone and he and Alexia (who Ron referred to as 'the hottest teacher at Hogwarts ever, as they said goodbye) made their way to the train station. How did she know everyone? And why hadn't she been to any of the meetings? All these questions Harry felt would be answered in due time.

**A/N: thanks for your patience. Keep reviewing. **


	8. Chaptr 8 the train called Splendor's Way

Disclaimer: What goes here? Oh, right. The thing that says I own nothing. I remember.

**A/N: Another day another chapter…thanks to all who read this story. Keep the reviews coming. **

Chapter 8—The Train Called "Splendor's Way"

Harry walked beside Alexia to gate 78 ½. The train that sat behind that gate was nothing like the Hogwarts train. Then again, this was nothing like a trip to Hogwarts. The train looked as if it had sat at the gates and not moved for centuries. Rust engulfed the outside of the train, so bad, that the name couldn't be seen. Harry would have thought it a joke if the conductor (named Kennigs) hadn't said it: "Splendor's Way," which happened to be what Dumbledore had told Alexia and Harry.

"Welcome 'board," the old man wearing a tattered gray uniform said, removing his hat. The removal of said hat showed his half baldhead, which was surrounded by a small amount of silver hair. "Dumbledore says ya'd be 'rriving—great wizard, he is. I knows it were you o' course, Alexia, but ya can't n'ver be too sure with all that happen'd afore… but when I sees this un, I knows you was ya. Harry Potter, ya looks just like ya father, ya do; but ya gots your mother's eyes. How many times ya hear that afore though?"

The man named Kennigs laughed playfully and went into ferocious fits of coughing. "I'm k. I'm k. That happens some, old age. Well, hop on. We ain't have all days." Harry got inside the ugliest train he'd seen, followed by Alexia and Kennigs. "Ya's the only two passengers…Dumbledore wanted it that way."

Harry walked around the dusty train before taking a seat. Alexia laughed and plopped down in the chair in front of him. "This brings back memories. But then, it had a sparkle."

"You've rode this train before?" Harry asked. Alexia shook her head. "What was it like then?"

"Well, it was a wonderful adventure just set foot in this train. I remember it like yesterday. I was five years old. My father and I were going to Australia to meet my mother, sister and brothers. They were already there. Anyway, this was the train we took. It was beautiful—" Alexia was interrupted by Kennigs.

"If ya're going to tell a story 'bout me train, I'd rather like ta help ya tell it." He sat down in the seat beside them.

"Who's driving the train, if you're back here?" Harry asked.

"Oh. No one. It drives itself. This train is special, unlike any ya've ridden on," Kennigs said.

"As I was saying, the train was beautiful. We sped off into the horizon. I remember my father telling me stories when I was little about the train. It was supposed to have been the best train ever made that also contained a bit of magical powers, for it was as you floated along on the tracks without touching them." Harry looked to Kennigs who shook his head repeatedly with a smile, verifying that every word was true.

"I was five, like I said, and I so excited that I got to ride the train. Only the greatest wizards and witches were able to ride the train; the train itself kicked off anyone who wasn't. It was on that trip that I met a great man, Albus Dumbledore. He sat in that seat right there and we sat in the one across from him. I remember that he was very friendly toward everyone and everyone knew him.

"Well anyway, I was so in love with this train. It was all I talked about for weeks. I told my siblings about the marble floors, velvet curtains, floating trays, ghost orchestra… everything. It was the most marvelous memory of my father…and one of the last good ones. We had played games on the train and he and Dumbledore did tricks with there wands to amuse me. I'll never forget how we floated across the ocean. I asked them how we did that if there were no tracks. I had no idea of the piece of history I was riding in."

She laughed at her child self and Harry felt a twinge of envy as they rode along. She pulled that memory from her heart and he had no memories of anyone…except Sirius, but now the only memories he could think of, was of him dying. "You said that was one of the last good memories. What happened?" Alexia looked as if she had been hit across the face as she looked from Harry to Kennigs, suddenly horrified, face.

"Well, yes. On the trip home, my sister got to ride back as well, because she was not very happy that I got to do it alone. So my father said he would take us both. On the way back, well…when we came back, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Mentioned was starting his reign of evil and unbeknownst to my father, "Splendor's Way" was on his target list." Alexia sighed.

Kennigs looked at her. Then she began again. "There was an attack. The train was bombarded with Death Eaters, who were doing what they do best on Voldemort's orders. My father hid my sister and me under the seat and went for the attack. He wanted to help save everyone and he did. Half of the Death Eaters were destroyed because of him and your grandfather, Dennis Potter.

"But when the battle was over, my sister was no where to be found. She had completely disappeared. I hadn't even noticed it and she was right beside me. My family looked for months but there was no sign of her. And the train stopped taking passengers. My father joined the original Order not long after that and died after I had started Hogwarts. Then I got word, that my mother was killed. My brothers and I were devastated and we had nowhere to go.

"So, in the summers we were under Dumbledore's care, per my father's request and spent most of my childhood at Hogwarts. When we grew up, one brother died at the hands of a Death Eater toward the final days of You-Know-Who and then the other went to Azkaban, with Sirius Black, falsely accused as well because there was proof that he was

'involved in murderous activity.' It was all rubbish of course," Alexia said nonchalantly.

"What happened to the train? Why didn't it take passengers?" Harry asked, avoiding the real questions that burned in his mind.

"Dat's easy, them Death Eaters. Dey was takin' control ov'r her. Weren't lettin' anyone who weren't a follower ride, except me acause dey thought I have to drive her. Really though, I were spyin' for Dumbledore. But fer years dey have control and den when dey were left, the train sat here an' no one will ride on her. Dey says 'it evil train now' and no one go near it. But Dumbledore still used her for Order things. She ain't really evil." Kennigs told Harry. He stood up and went back to the front of the train, leaving Alexia and Harry alone.

"So, did you know my parents?" Harry finally asked.

"I knew that was coming. Yes. I went to Hogwarts with them. They were all extraordinary people—your parents, Remus, Sirius…it was a huge loss to the Wizarding World."

"Did—"

"No more questions. I won't be allowed to answer them. Besides, we've arrived." Harry looked out of the dirty window beside him into the landscape that was Romania.

**A/N: Yeah then…another chapter ASAP…I'm out for the week. Don't forget to Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 the front door

Disclaimer: OK! Geez stop yelling at me! I'll say it! I owe nothing! There, are you happy!

**A/N : Ok, so here's another…I was bored. **

Chapter 9—The Arrival

Harry and Alexia arrived at a huge front door. The sky outside was turning black. She knocked three times on the door. A gruff voice yelled from inside "What's the password?"

"I'm selling Wheezy Wonders at the cheapest prices anywhere. Our special is the Pigmy Puffs, cute little furball pets." Harry stifled a laugh. The door opened enough to allow them to squeeze through. As soon as they had entered, the door closed with a thud.

The room was dark and gloomy; Harry wondered whether it was the right place. The windows were barely there and dust flew around with every step. There was no noise and nobody in sight. Who had let them in?

"This way." Alexia commanded. Harry followed her, seeing as how she looked convinced in the way she was going. She led him down a hallway; to the left, right and left again. There was another door. It was locked. She knocked a rhythm on the door and it opened. Harry gasped at what was on the other side.

"Hey Harry. You guys are right on time," Charlie smiled. "Welcome to Romania. Of course, this is only a piece." But it was a big piece. There beside them, was the most miraculous view of trees and rivers and city Harry had ever seen. There was also a house to the left of him, which had taken his eye.

"That's where we stay," Charlie acknowledged the house.

"You stay there? Not in that other—" Harry had pointed to the other house they just entered from but it was gone. There was nothing. "It's an illusion?"

"Yes. It is. It is seen from the outside and you can enter it, but it is merely a door. There is no house there. It's to throw people off. We came up with it a while back," Charlie laughed. "It is really quite useful."

Harry looked around him. This was something extraordinary. He certainly had never seen anything like this. "Let me show you were you two will be staying." Charlie led them into the house. The inside was something to talk about. The walls were a light blue, as the sky was outside, and the carpets green like grass. There was even a breeze that flew through the house. The small house seemed to grow as they walked farther.

Charlie led them up the stairs to two rooms. "The whole floor will be for the family when they come. You and Ron's room is there and yours is here," Charlie directed. Harry put his belongings in the room and walked back down with Charlie.

"How was the trip?" Charlie asked.

"Fine. What do you know about Alexia?"

"Well, she's been in the Order for years and her family is dead. Her sister is—why are you asking?"

"No reason." When Alexia re-joined them, Charlie took them on a tour of the surrounding parts of Romania. And to the Dragons…Harry reported to bed shortly after, anxiously awaiting the sleep that was due him.

**A/N : I know this is a short chapter and probably not the best but I had to get Harry to Romania and settled in before the Weasleys came. I wanted it done so the good stuff could begin…(duhn duhn dun) Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10 the weasleys arrive

Disclaimer: I'm sick of saying that I own nothing!

**A/N: Here's another short one for you…sorry guys. The next one is long. **

Chapter 10: The Weasleys Arrive

Harry woke to the smell of breakfast. It was only 8:00 and he doubted that any of the guys there would be up yet. Then he thought of Alexia. But that was over when he met her in the hall a minute later. That only left one person…

"Morning Harry," Mrs. Weasley said with a bright smile.

"How long have you been here?"

"About 10 minutes," Fred replied. "Mum had to cook for everyone…you know how she is."

"And how is that?" she looked at him sternly.

"You're a wonderful mum who likes her kids to eat." He joked. Mrs. Weasley must have liked the answer because she went back to cooking. Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Now that you are up, I can put my things away." Harry helped Ron get his belongings upstairs. "This is going to be an awesome summer."

It wasn't long until everyone in the house was eating breakfast and after, Charlie showed his family to their rooms. He had a whole agenda planned and they had to get things started.

(sc)

"Look at that one!" Ginny said excitedly, pointing at the baby dragons. "It's so cute." Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at each other. It was cute but vicious. They remembered Hagrid's little dragon, Norbert. As if Charlie had read his mind, "This guy is Norbert."

This was Norbert? He wasn't the baby anymore. He was huge…at least half the size of Hogwarts. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione. "Good thing Hagrid didn't try to keep him. He wouldn't have stayed hidden for long." They giggled to each other as they walked on.

(sc)

The rest of the day was spent visiting places he knew everyone liked. They went to a joke novelty store, a museum of Quidditch, a Muggle museum, a pet store and the best restaurant in town. Not to mention all the Muggle shops and beautiful grounds.

"There's a carnival in a couple days. I got us all tickets to go. It's really pretty cool." Charlie and Hermione went into details of a carnival and when everyone turned in that night, they were anxiously awaiting the experience.


	11. Chapter 11 the unplanned show

Disclaimer: I HATE COMPUTERS! And I own nothing! ARG.

**A/N: Here's a chapter for you. It's long to make up for the last two. Keep reviewing. Hope you enjoy this one. (I think its my favorite)**

Chapter 11: The Unplanned Show

"This stuff is so good!" Ron said as he took another mouthful of cotton candy. "This stuff is really good!"

"I wonder how they make it," Fred said. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie and Alexia walked and talked, a few feet behind the twins, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione.

"It's actually rather simple," Hermione said. "It's air. Well there are other ingredients but the air is what makes it. It spins re—"

"Hermione, is there anything you don't know?" Fred asked her.

"Yes. I don't know why you are such a git sometimes." Ron snickered loudly as they walked on.

"It's smart," Alexia started, "to have friends who are smart. And Hermione, you certainly seem smart, an excellent student I suppose. But it is smarter that you are careful with what you know and how smart you are in using it. If not, then being smart could be a bad thing."

"What's that mean?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"It means, that even people who are really intelligent can be pretty daft and fall for really stupid things and make stupid mistakes. You need to be careful with the information that you know and use it in the best possible way…" Alexia answered for Harry. Ron said a silent 'oh' as they all sat down in the outdoor theatre playhouse.

The theatre lights came on just as the group got settled in. This was the closing event, a play called MacBeth: As a Comedy. The actors took the stage as the play started. Within just a few seconds, a lot of the audience was looking back at Fred and George, who laughed hysterically at every line.

Harry looked up. The lights that surrounded the outside of the theatre had just gone off. The moon that rested above their heads was now covered with a dark fog. Harry saw something move out of the corner of his eye but by the time he looked it was gone. Harry looked back at the stage but his attention was stolen again by the loud colors that lit up the sky.

_Why are there fireworks right now?_ Harry thought. His eyes were still in the air, when his scar began to throb. He grabbed his head. "Harry are you alright mate?" Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at him. The throbbing pain that pierced through his head stopped as suddenly as it had started.

There was a blood-curdling scream from the front of the playhouse. Everyone looked to the stage and saw two Death Eaters. One of them pointed his wand to the sky and the Dark Mark appeared. Alexia and Harry stood up in their seat. The Death Eaters were tossing spells out into the Muggle crowd, who were all flowing toward the exits as if they had opened the floodgates.

"Molly, Arthur! Get to the house. Go! All of you!" Alexia commanded. Charlie walked beside her and they raced to the top of the playhouse, wands drawn. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley searched through the crowd but couldn't find Ginny, Ron, Hermione or Harry.

"Mum, just go! We'll find them and bring them back! Go there in case they arrive!" Charlie yelled up to them. It took Arthur a bit of convincing to get Molly to leave but when Charlie looked back they were gone. "You two go too." He told Fred and George as he dodged the green flash that was aimed for him.

"We're staying. Besides, you'll need our help." George pointed to the fourth Death Eater that has joined the group. Alexia was throwing spells left and right.

Harry saw the fight that was beginning from the top of the hill. Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked around at the faces of the Muggles. "I've got to go help them."

"No, you can't Harry!" Hermione yelled over the mass hysteria that was surrounding them.

"But I have to. They need my help."

"Harry no! Alexia it the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, right? I think she knows how to handle herself! Besides that, she's here to protect you, not the other way around!"

"Yeah, but they—"

"Hey guys, not meaning to interrupt but have either of you seen what happened to Ginny?" Ron asked. He was only two feet away from Harry but his scared face looked like it was two inches away. They looked at each other before the three turned and began to yell for Ginny. Their yells however, were not heard among the rest of the yells of the Muggles, who were looking for the lost as well.

The black cat was standing in the shadows of the playhouse. "Charlie behind you!" Fred yelled to his brother. Charlie shot a spell at the Death Eater. Alexia was engulfed in her own battle, which she appeared to be winning. George, however, was cornered by a Death Eater and disarmed. The Death Eater had his wand pointed at George when suddenly a semblance of silky darkness leapt from the shadows onto the back of the Death Eater.

The ferocious black cat dug it's claws into the Death Eater, who squirmed and cursed. The cat did not release its grip until George was re-armed. It jumped back ion to the shadows as the battle continued. Fred, George and Charlie were ducking to avoid the spells that were coming from every direction. Alexia was nowhere to be seen.

The cat rejoined the shadow of the seats. It would jump into the mix whenever it seemed needed…like it knew what it was doing. A jet of green light came across the playhouse.

"_Muffliato!_" Alexia yelled. The Death Eaters put their hands over their ears and danced in pain. "You three go. Get Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. They are up there, and take them to the safe house. Go now!" The three did not argue.

"She can't have just disappeared. This makes no bloody sense at all," Ron fumed.

"We'll find her. She has to be here somewhere," Hermione suggested. Harry wasn't listening. He was watching. Charlie and the twins just Disapparated; he knew they were coming to the top of the hill. Harry turned to face them when he saw it. The ball of black was sitting on the top of the stage. It looked up at him before it ran off the stage and out of his sight. Why was it here now?

The four Death Eaters were still holding their ears, and were now all suddenly unable to move or talk. Alexia pointed her wand to one of the Death Eaters and performed a langlock, leaving him unable to talk. "Aquamenti!" She shouted and a stream of water flew at the Death Eater. The Death Eater, who was drowning as he stood there, interrupted the silence that now surrounded them on the streets, with muttered shouts that were unheard.

Alexia raised her wand again and it was happening before she could stop it. A comet of black fur landed on her, hissing and clawing angrily. The Death Eaters stopped holding their ears and Disapparated. Alexia tossed the cat to the ground. They sat there looking at each other, as if the cat were laughing at the defeat.

"Alexia? Are you ok?" Ginny asked as she turned the corner. Alexia looked suddenly at her.

"Why are you still here? Charlie was supposed to take you all."

"I got separated. It was crazy up there," Ginny said carefully. "Are you sure you're ok?" Alexia's wand was still pointing at the empty spot where the cat did lay.

"Bloody hell. Did you see where that cat went?" Ginny shook her head no. "Ok. Let's go." Alexia said, finally putting her wand away.

(sc)

"There you are. Thank goodness. I was so worried!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "What happened to you?"

"I was helping a Muggle find her daughter and then I couldn't get back to them. I've never seen so many people looking for another person." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went back to work, helping to heal the injuries from tonight's fight.

"Did you see that cat? It jumped from nowhere onto that Death Eater…saves my life I'd bet!" George smiled to the others.

"A black cat?" Harry and Alexia asked together.

"Yeah. Pure black." Harry's face went white as Alexia looked at him. Both more confused than ever.

(sc)

"Harry. Ron. Wake up," Fred and George shook them.

"What?" Ron whined. "I'm tired."

"Sleep later. Something's wrong," Fred said.

"What is it?" Harry asked, putting on his glasses.

"Dumbledore's here," George stated. Ron and Harry looked at each other and jumps out of the bed.

**A/N: A cliffy…anyway, let me know what's going on in your head. If anyone thinks they know what's going on with the cat and who it is, what Dumbledore is doing there or where they might go next, tell me. I'll give you a cookie or something…lol. We'll see. Thanks for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12 the way things are

Disclaimer: Noppers, still own nada.

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. Keep them coming. Anyone have any thoughts about anything? I would love to hear them. Here's another one.**

**Crazily insane: ****glad u like it. And I think after this chapter you might have a better inkling as to who the cat is…we'll see. ENJOY!**

Chapter Twelve: The Way Things Are

Dumbledore was sitting in a chair in the front of the room when the Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins came downstairs. Alexia was sitting around him with the rest of the Weasleys and Lupin. "Hello Harry," Lupin said as they sat down.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at Harry. "I would be correct in assuming that you all know why I am here." He looked around the room. "We were incorrect in assuming that Harry would be safe here rather than at the Burrow or Privet Drive because today that idea was disproved."

Harry looked around him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were holding hands; the twins and Charlie were covered in bruises and bumps that they wouldn't allow to be healed; Hermione was sitting on the edge of her chair, listening to every word; Ginny was slouched backwards but still surprisingly awake; Ron, who was sitting beside Harry, was trying his best to stay awake. But it was Alexia who caught Harry's intention… she was frowning and looking really disappointed.

"Let me first start by saying what happened tonight was no one's fault. We could never have seen it coming." It was obvious to Harry that this comment was directed toward Alexia, who pushed a smile towards Dumbledore. "Now, I am here to reveal the new course of action that is going to be taken to keep you safe, Harry." Harry looked at Lupin. He thought for sure he'd be staying with him, why else would he be here? But Harry knew that would never happen.

"This is the way things are, though I am reluctant to share them I must be honest. The world around us is unraveling and Voldemort supporters are growing in number. Ever since the night the prophecy got destroyed at the Department of Mysteries, they all have been working desperately to get Harry to Voldemort. But we will not let that happen." Dumbledore's eyes danced around the room.

"What exactly is this plan?" Ginny asked.

"I'm glad you asked. The plan, as we have discussed it, for the safety of Harry, is to return to Hogwarts." Everyone looked at him.

"That's your big plan? To go back to the school?" Fred asked.

"What good does that do?" George added.

"No, you misunderstand me. The plan for Harry is to go to Hogwarts. No one can get to him there. We have added new security measures and it will virtually impossible to get inside without permission. There, within the confines of the school, Harry will be safely under the eye of all of the teachers," Dumbledore declared.

"So let me get this straight," Ron said bluntly, breaking the new silence. "You want Harry to spend his whole summer at school and then _go_ to school?" Dumbledore nodded. "Are you off your rocker? That would completely boring there all by yourself with no one but teachers." Ron looked at Dumbledore then to Harry. "Wouldn't it?"

Harry looked from his mentor to his best friend. "It would but if Dumbledore thinks it's best then I will do it." Ron looked at Hermione in disbelief then back to Harry with a smile.

"If you go, then I go too. I can't spend the rest of the summer without my best mate." They looked up at Dumbledore, who nodded again in approval. Hermione spoke up.

"I want to go too." Ginny joined her in the matter and "Dumbledore gave farther approval.

"I don't see why you couldn't. And since I thought as much would happen, I have already made arrangements to go. We will leave in the morning. Until then, I suggest you all get some sleep." Dumbledore stood up and took a step. "If you would like to join us on the journey, you may." He directed to the Weasley family. "In fact, I would expect nothing less." He, Lupin and Alexia walked to the door and Disapparated into the night.

(sc)

"This is so exciting!" Hermione smiled as they all walked back to bed. "An entire summer at Hogwarts!" Harry joined in on her excitement but his thoughts couldn't help but be turned the events from earlier in the night. That cat was here and he still didn't know whether it was good or evil.

There was a part of him that felt like it was on his side but another that felt it as evil as it was black. He really didn't know what to believe. And something that puzzled him more was the way Alexia had acted.

(sc)

"Tell me what happened, Alexandria." Dumbledore sat in the chair behind the desk of his office, which looked the same as it always had. Lupin and Alexia were sitting in the two chairs beside his desk. "Start from the beginning." So she did. She told them about the play (which made him smile) the fireworks, the screams of panic, the three Weasleys who stayed and helped and the cat.

"A cat you say?" Lupin asked her while she was in mid sentence.

"Yes. A black cat that seemed to know exactly what it was doing." Lupin looked at Dumbledore.

"Harry saw a black at the Dursleys…many times, actually. Remember we told you about it? He seemed to think it evil at the time…" Lupin trailed off when Dumbledore put up his hand.

"I know all about that cat. I assure you that is not evil." Dumbledore put his hand on the desk. "Maybe however, I am mistaken. I have made a few of those where Harry is concerned…" He thought of the prophecy that he kept from Harry. "There is, however, no room for more mistakes. We should perhaps look into this further. Tell me Alexandria, you say it was as if the cat _knew _what was happening?"

"Yes." She replied. "It was rather strange. There was a point in the battle when it did a service to George…or was it Fred? It's no matter. But it saved him nonetheless. When it was me who was winning, it attacked. It made no sense that the same cat who saved one, tried to kill the other when we were on the same team." Alexia looked at Dumbledore, who had a look on his face.

"Well, that's it exactly. I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner, but I am old and I do tend to miss things that are right in front of me. This changes things for us. Perhaps things are not as I thought them to be…or maybe again they are—but they have a bit of a twist." Lupin and Alexia looked at Dumbledore.

"What do you think it means?" Lupin asked confused. Dumbledore smiled.

"It means only one thing. The—"

(sc)

There was a new mood in the air tonight. He was furious. His followers had failed him again and this time there would be no second chances, no forgiveness, no excuse. Nothing could change how they had failed him. "Do you have anything to say before I end your mediocre lives?" Voldemort roared from the chair.

None of the Death Eaters said anything. As Voldemort's wand rose in the air, one spoke up. "Sire, there was one there I have never seen before. One who has never been around the Potter boy before."

"Really?" he asked amused. "What was he like? Must be a great wizard if he can defeat you."

The Death Eater gulped. "It—It was not a wizard my Lord. It was a—a witch." Voldemort's slanted, beady eyes glared at him.

"A witch? You were defeated my a witch?" His laughter filled the air. "Was she at least a good witch? Does she have a name?"

"One of the them called her Alexia."

"Alexia!" Voldemort jumped from the chair. "Surely not…be gone! Until I decide what to do with you. And you had better come when I call or your families will die too." The four Death Eaters Disapparated from the dark room as Voldemort sat down.

A ball of black landed on the arm of the chair. " Is this true? Is it her?" The cat looked into his eyes. "It is then. Well, I must say I never expected this. My dear Alexandria helping out my enemy…I guess she'll never learn that there is no way to escape me. We'll just have to re-teach that lesson to her, won't we?"

The cat jumped on the floor and rubbed against his legs as his laughter filled the silence.

**A/N: So there went another one. There were a lot of hints in this one. Let me know if you know who the cat is yet. Thanks for reading and keep REVIEWING…it's really good to know what you are thinking… :)**


	13. Chapter 13 the unexpected memory

Disclaimer: Writing is life…too bad I own nothing and therefore, have none. Don't worry about me though. _(Twitches)_ I'll be fine. _(Cries)_

**A/N: Number 13! Thanks to all the reviewers, I'm glad everyone likes it. **

Chapter Thirteen: The Unexpected Memory

The sun was barely in the sky when the nine of them went out in the abyss. The fog surrounded them like a blanket of protection from wandering eyes and it was thanks to this thick fog that the nine of them could fly, unspotted. However grateful they were for the fog, it made a very uneasy flying condition.

"Is this it?" Charlie asked his father as they flew above.

"Looks like it," Mr. Weasley answered. Hermione looked at Ron, who looked at Harry, who looked at Ginny, who looked back to Hermione as they all flew down. The flight down seemed to go on forever. Harry began to wonder if they would ever land. But they did land, right on top of a building.

"There's the portkey!" Fred said, pointing to the old water cooler that sat on the rooftop near them. Mr. Weasley led them all to the cooler.

"Ok kids. We have only a few more minutes until it will be activated. Say goodbye so you can be off." Mrs. Weasley proceeded to hug the four of them, surprisingly without shedding a tear. But Ron and Ginny, as well as the rest, knew it would be coming. "Now. Come now." The four of them turned to the water cooler and in a quick flash of light, they were gone from the roof.

(sc)

"Right on time," Lupin smiled to Alexia as the light landed before them. Harry could tell right away that they were inside the Three Broomsticks. "Come. There is no time to waste." Lupin urged them out the door, before they could say anything to him. Brooms in hand they flew in the somewhat lightened sky.

No one spoke as they flew. When they reached Hogwarts the gates, Hermione opened her mouth to speak but the gates opened wide enough for them to fly through. As soon as Alexia (who was at the end of the pack) went through, the gates shut with a loud _thud._ Still mounted on their brooms, they flew straight to the main entrance of the school. After seeing Lupin and Alexia demount their brooms, the rest followed suit.

A small light flickered from inside the closed door. It grew closer and closer until it was directly in front of them. "Hello. You are right on time, as I expected. Come in," Dumbledore smiled as he opened the door for them.

(sc)

_The place still looked and smelled like Hogwarts,_ Harry thought to himself as they all followed Dumbledore into the Great Hall. The sun was rising in the ceiling above, a sight that made Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stop in their tracks and look up. They had never had the opportunity to see a sight quite like this before.

"Ah, it is beautiful isn't it?" Dumbledore smiled at them. "As spectacular sight as it is, I'd urge you not to stare too long…the sun does a lot of damage to the eyes." Harry heard Alexia giggle as she and Lupin sat at the table nearby. Within the next few minutes, they were also sitting amongst them, enjoying a breakfast only known to Hogwarts. They spoke to each other as they ate; most was Dumbledore taking up the conversation.

Ron leaned over while Hermione was speaking and whispered something to Harry, in which he responded by shrugging his shoulders.

"If you are wondering," Dumbledore said looking at Ron and Harry a few seconds after, "whether I am the only teacher who stays here, I will assure that I am not. All most always the teachers opt to stay here during the holiday. Some do leave and some come and go, but for most, this is home."

Ron looked at Harry. That was exactly what he had asked. "But I will inform you, that although you are the first students to arrive, you do have restrictions, restrictions that I may assure you will kept. I will also inform you, that I do have a great deal to this summer—and much of it concerning Voldemort. I will need you to avoid the great temptation to wander away from the grounds. Within these walls you are safe, but out of them anything can happen."

His statement made Ginny and Hermione look toward Harry and Ron, who had the same thoughts running through their heads.

(sc)

The four were told that their things were already waiting in the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Harry were sleeping in the room they had always stayed in; Ginny was permitted to stay in Hermione's room, but only for the summer. Harry had no sooner settled into his room and released Hedwig when Ron reminded him that Dumbledore wanted to see him in his office.

(sc)

"Yes Harry. Come in." Harry walked into the Headmaster's hushed office. The room looked as it always had. Fawkes the Phoenix was perched on his stand; the Sorting Hat sat beside the Gryffindor sword on a shelf behind the desk. Lupin sat motioned Harry to sit in the chair beside him. Alexia stood in the empty area to the left of Lupin. All eyes were on him as he sat.

"Well, Harry, there are some matters that we ought to discuss before time runs away with us. I believe that Remus, you had something to make known." Dumbledore meant it as a question but said it as a statement.

"Oh yes." Lupin smiled, trying to hide the exhaustion that now crossed his face. "There is something I need to show you." Lupin pulled a long strand of his memory and pointed it into Dumbledore's pensive. "Come." Lupin led Harry into the swirling memory. Harry's mind was racing; He had never ventured into anyone but Dumbledore and once with Snape.

(sc)

Harry and Lupin were standing in the kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, looking at Lupin and Sirius sitting around the table. Harry was sure he remembered this look that Sirius had…the scowled and furious…the one he had the last two weeks before school. But there he sat with Lupin…very much unhappy and very much alive. Harry could feel tears in his eyes just as he looked at him. But this wasn't the time. Harry listened as the conversation started.

"I know Remus, I know," Sirius laughed a bit as he took a drink of his butterbeer. "There's something I need you to do for me, Moony."

Lupin looked at him. "I'll do everything I can, Padfoot but I can't promise anything."

"There are things, Moony, that I regret. I wasn't there for Harry when I should have been and I never want to live with that again. When I think of all the years that I wallowed in my own unhappiness at Azkaban and I could have been there for Harry…" Sirius looked at Lupin. "If anything happens, I want to be there to help him."

"You know I can't promise you that, Sirius. You're not aloud to leave."

"I know that Moony. Trust me, I know I can't leave this torture chamber."

"Sirius—"

"Don't start Moony. I know ok?" Sirius sighed and straightened up in his chair. Harry looked over at the real Remus Lupin. This had only been a few months before and he now looked so lost and alone. Harry wanted to say something to comfort him but he didn't even know how to comfort himself, let alone Lupin. He focused his attention back to Sirius.

"Remus, listen…I messed up ok? I live with that everyday. When I think of how different life could have been for Harry, for me, for you, for Lily and James, for that rat as much as I hate him…it makes me angry, Moony. You-know-who ruined so many lives and got away with it! I look at Harry now and I know he is hurting. I know he is. But he won't talk to anyone. Hermione has come to me, Ron, Ginny…the entire Weasley family and I can't do anything! I can't even though I want to! Every time I look at that boy, even thought I try not to, I think of his father and the unfairness of it all. I love Harry, Remus. You love Harry…the Weasleys, Dumbledore…so many people, yet he can't come to one of us. Why is that?"

Lupin remained quiet for a brief second. "Because he loves us too. And he thinks if he tells us how he's feeling then we'll be upset by it. He doesn't really know how to handle it either. He lived all those years with no love at all and then in the last four, almost five, years he's been encompassed by it all the time. He's dealt with more than any one person and to Harry; he doesn't want to burden us with it. Everyone has their own problems."

Lupin's words played in Harry's mind. It was as if he took them directly from Harry's own head.

"Yeah. He is stubborn like his father," Sirius smiled then looked solemn again. "Moony, that is why I want to make sure he is taken care of this time. If anything happens to him, I want to help you protect him. And there's something else," Sirius paused as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and laid it on the table between them. "If something happens Moony…if something happens to me, I want you to make sure that Harry gets everything. It's all his—everything I own is for Harry. Make sure that he gets it and don't let those two girls try to take it."

"Narcissa and Bellatrix?" Lupin asked him. Sirius shook his head.

"Yeah, _those_ two. It would be bad for the Order…especially with Kreacher lurking about here and knowing what he knows. Maybe Harry will put him in place one day. And there's something else Moony." Sirius pulled out another piece of parchment and laid it with the first. "Give this to Harry. It's from me and I want him to have it."

Lupin (the real and the one in the memory) and Harry looked down at the paper as if it were tainted. Sirius looked at Lupin. "Promise me Moony." Lupin looked at his friend.

"Nothing is going to happen to you but I promise that I will take care of it." Sirius smiled again and picked up his butterbeer.

"A toast. To James, if only he could be here to help with the mischief." Sirius raised his glass.

"And to Lily, if only she could be here to keep us all from over-reacting." They both said cheers and hit their glasses. In the memory, Harry saw himself and Ron had just entered the kitchen and smiled. The real Harry was thinking about what he just saw when he was pulled back to reality.

(sc)

Lupin had placed a letter into Harry's hands, which was undoubtedly written in Sirius' handwriting. "That will be all for now Harry," Dumbledore said. "Maybe we could finish our discussion around lunch or dinner perhaps? You may go back to your room if you like." Harry did not dispute the idea or even say anything as he left the room, clutching the letter in his shaking hand.

**A/N: What to do, what to do? Hmm….review! Another one shortly….thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14 The Last Words Ever Said

Disclaimer: I am only writing this out of boredom and a brain that never stops; I don't really own anything.

**A/N: I am such a bad person! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy. Just to make it up to you, I'll be posting another very shortly…Thanks to: my penname is… I'm glad you liked it! Thanks so much for reviewing and reading.**

Chapter Fourteen: The Last Things Ever Said

It had been four long, tedious days. They seemed to pass slower now, partly because there was nothing to do in Hogwarts when there were only four people there. Harry turned over in his bed. He knew it was morning by the sun that was shining in on him. He ignored it for as long as he could but he knew he had to get out of bed.

As soon as Harry stepped onto the cold Hogwarts floor, his eyes went straight to the letter sitting on the bureau. It had been there for days and he had no intention of moving it from its spot. It seemed so peaceful and unreal but as soon as he opened he knew it would have to become real. He'd have to admit to himself that Sirius was gone and never coming back and that was something he wanted to hide from himself.

As Harry dressed and left for breakfast he unconsciously kept one eye on the letter. There was a part of him that wanted to tear it into little pieces and throw it away; another part that wanted to read it and hear and see Sirius's voice and face in his head, saying the last words to him; and yet another that wished he hadn't left a letter at all, it was better not to know sometimes.

Harry wearily joined Ron and the others in the common room for a game of chess after breakfast. He was getting rather tired of playing chess. Not really the chess part of it but the losing to Ron or Ginny every time he played them. He had told them this yesterday, which caused the two of them to play each other until five hours later when they called a draw and allowed Harry to suffer another defeat.

So here they were again, in the same chairs as they had been four the last for days. "It'd be different if they'd give us work to do or something," Ginny explained. "At least then it's be something new."

"Why don't we go play Quidditch? That would be new," Ron suggested.

"I'm up for it," Ginny agreed.

"Me too. But Hermione, you would have to play…we have to have even teams," Harry and the rest of the room looked at her.

"I really don't think so. Surely there is another?" Hermione asked she turned the page in the book she was now reading.

"Maybe Lupin?"

"No, I don't think he's feeling well," Harry lied. He could have been feeling fine but he had an inkling that if he asked him, he would ask Harry about Sirius's letter and Harry didn't want to tell him that he still hadn't read it.

"What about Alexia?" Ron asked, "Do you think she would do it?"

(sc)

"Quidditch eh? Well, I'd love to. I've always been a sucker for that game. That's how I met Lupin and everyone…First girl on their team since they'd been at Hogwarts. Let's make it for 2:00 and we've got a deal."

Ron, Ginny and Harry smiled as they met Hermione in the hallway outside of Alexia's office. "I'd say from the look on your faces that she agreed."

"She did. And we can finally do something different."

(sc)

By dusk the Quidditch match was over and Ron and Harry beat Ginny and Alexia, 150-160. "Good game, guys. You deserved the win. It was good to play you. I'm sure the Quidditch team this year is going to turn some heads." Alexia smiled as she walked toward the benches, where Hermione had been sitting.

(sc)

Harry tossed and turned in his bed that night. He couldn't sleep at all. He had tried to rest his thoughts and relax but his mind had been bogged down all night. He finally got up out of the bed. He looked over at Ron, who was still sound asleep and scoffed to himself. _Must be nice to sleep._ Then he stepped into the stairwell. He stood there for a few minutes before going back into the room.

It was looking at him, staring. The white on the bureau stuck out in the darkness. Without knowing what he was doing, he grabbed it off the top and ran downstairs to the common room.

He held it in hands for an hour, switching it back and forth and looking it over. There was nothing special about it; it was a white envelope that merely said "for Harry" in Sirius's writing. They stared at each other.

_He would have wanted you to read it. If he meant anything to you at all then you should care enough to hear what he has to say…they were his last words to you. You should read them. _

Harry put his finger in the corner of the envelope. The white woven paper ripped in his hands and he pulled out a piece of parchment. His eyes scanned down the familiar handwriting and he took a breath as he started to read the things that Sirius felt he had say to him.

_Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter then it can only mean that I finally met my death. I know that things are hard for you right now, which is why I felt compelled to write this to you. I wanted to tell you that you have overcome more things in your life than anyone I have ever known and I commend you for the way you have handled them. You have so many things in your life that a normal wizard can merely hope for, Harry. You may find that hard to believe but it is true. _

_From the outside, you are the envy so many. Not because you are 'the boy who lived' or because of your name, but because of all the things you possess within yourself. In the few great years I have known you I have seen you open your heart to so many and considering the fact that you have never been shown love in your life, that is a huge feat. It is also something that you should never forget to give or show to others. _

_It has been said that the greatest witches and wizards to ever live make into history. Dumbledore has made that book already and I believe that Moony will join it as well some day. It is also my greatest thought to think that you will be among them. It will not only be because of the fame you carry but also for the way you have loved and changed many lives. _

_There is an old saying that goes "The spell is always better from behind the wand." This, to me, rings true in both of our lives. From the outside, one thinks to have riches or a name is very important (they are behind the wand) but to those in front of it, they would rather have nothing than have the pain that is about to befall them, or has already. If there is one thing I have learned it is that no matter what you have done in your life and despite the things you wish you could change, the only thing you can do is realize them and move on. If you don't then you will spend your entire life hovered in the corner like a rat rather than facing them head-on. _

_I have spent much of my life in that corner—too mad to move. If I hadn't been so selfish and stopped regretting the things I couldn't change then I could have been a bigger part of your life. But I did not see that. As I sat in Azkaban, I could only remember the things that haunted me. If I had the power to change things I would have…especially now. I thought repeatedly of how I practically forced James and Lily to have Peter be their secret-keeper. If I had know then how misguided he was I could have helped him…or so I thought. I dwelled on those things every day. And I even thought of you. _

_It never crossed my mind that they would send you to live with those Muggles or that they would have treated you like that. If I had known, I probably would have done everything in my power to get to you. And I regret that as well; I should have asked someone. I should have been there for you. But I wasn't. I'm so privileged that you let me back into your life—It is something you will never understand. _

_I tell you this because I know what you are going through. I know what it is like to bare witness to such pain. And though Cedric's death was horrible, your pain is inconceivable as well…for you are the-boy-who-lived again. I am aware that as you prepare to return to Hogwarts, this pain is still very much real. And I'm here to tell you, that it will stay for a very long time. _

_I would have given anything to take the place of your father or mother…for me to die instead of them…but it was of no contest. It would have helped nothing. And you going in Cedric's place would have helped nothing as well…Then the world would have no hero to lead them through the hard times to come. (And Ron would be dreadful if you were not around.)_

_I want to you to know that I have faith in you Harry. Through whatever you have to do, wherever you have to go, whatever the cost…you are the only thing that I have left (besides old Moony) and to think of you giving up and retreating inside yourself breaks m heart. You were meant to live Harry. You were meant to live and love and laugh, just as much as anyone else. That's what I ask you to do. _

_Continue to love, Harry, in new and exciting ways. Girls will be chasing after you soon just always be sure to keep your eye on the ones that are hiding in the corner and waiting. Sometimes one is liable to forget them. And keep your loved ones close to you—you will need them to help you through whatever comes. My last bit of advice to you is to trust your instincts…they will always lead you in the correct path. _

_Harry, I know you can make it through whatever comes. You are strong and brave like James and smart like Lily. (You call upon me as well to lend you whatever good you think I can give.) Let them guide you. And Dumbledore is wise to help. Moony, now he's got a heart on him, that one. He'll need you as much as you need him. Let him help you; he's gone through quite a bit himself. Hermione's always there for you. And those Weasleys…they know their stuff. Fred and George will always lend a laugh; Molly a hug; Arthur a brain; Bill and Charlie have muscle; Ginny a smile and that Ron…I think you already know that one. _

_Use the people around you to offer love and support. Don't be stubborn all time Harry; let them help. And as for me, I will inform your parents of all you have done. I'm sure they are as proud as I am of you. Never regret the things you can't change Harry. If you do, your life will be miserable and it'll be gone before you know it. Until we meet again (which had better be a long, long time from now) take care of yourself and those around you. _

_PS. Keep an eye on Moony, will you?_

_Love, Sirius_

Harry held the letter in his hands. Tears were welling up in his eyes but he wasn't going to let them fall. He folded up the letter and placed it neatly in the envelope. Sirius was right; he had to move on.

**A/n: AW…more to come. Thanks for reading this! **


	15. Chapter 15 the black mirror of fur

**A/N: This is almost the end. There are 6 more chapters to go and three of them going to be short. Thanks to my: pen name is… for the review. I'm glad u liked it. So anyway, here's another chapter. **

Disclaimer: I own everything in the world EXCEPT Harry Potter. I know, I know its not fair but I'm slowly learning how to deal with it. No get away from me! I don't want another shot! I'm not sleepy! No…

Chapter Fifteen: The Black Mirror of Fur

Harry had woken the nest two days with a renewed energy that he didn't think came from within himself. He didn't care that the four of them had nothing to do and had almost been caught by Snape in the Room of Requirement, which by now was completely void of new ideas. He was too happy to think about. "Happy" actually wasn't the word for it—he was at peace. Sirius's words were in his head and more importantly, his heart.

"You know what we haven't done? We haven't gone to see Hagrid; we should do that," Harry suggested.

"But what about Ginny? We can't just go and not tell her," Hermione reminded the two boys, who were now putting their shoes on.

"Right…eh...I'll get the map and we'll go tell her."

(sc)

Voldemort stroked the black cat as the early morning light seeped through the crack of the doors. "Hogwarts…of course that's where he's keeping them. Dumbledore thinks I can't get past his defenses. He's in for a surprise. He's not going to keep her from us. Is he darling?" He laughed as the cat jumped dutifully out the window that Wormtail had just opened.

(sc)

"Ginny, there you are!" Ron huffed as he, Hermione and Harry turned the corner. "You were moving really fast. We almost couldn't keep up with you."

"It was like you had four legs or something," Harry joked.

"We were going to see Hagrid. Do you want to join us?" Hermione asked, as she caught her breath.

"Oh. Can I meet you there? There was something I needed to talk to Alexia about." Ginny muttered.

"Yeah that's fine we—"

"Ok then. I'll see you there," Ginny turned around and walked off before anyone else could speak.

The trio turned to leave when Ron spoke. "Wait isn't Alexia's office the other direction?"

"Oh honestly Ron. You're on the opposite end of the castle. If we were in the Common Room then yes, it would be that way. You'd think after five years you'd know your way around, especially to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom."

"Well it's not my fault. I think this castle changes as much as the D.A.D.A. teachers do," Ron and Harry smirked as they headed toward Hagrid's cabin.

(sc)

"So, you think he's going to be coming soon?" Lupin asked.

"Yes I do. We all know what _really_ happened that day. We have to stop him before he gets a chance to come after Harry," Alexia paced the floor.

"Or you," Lupin added looking at her. "I assume he knows, by now, that you are not only back but also teaching here. It's only a matter of time before he tries something."

"I have taken many precautions, which are already in place for the new school year. Voldemort, try as he may, cannot get through them," Dumbledore finally spoke from his desk.

"He can't. But can she? Nothing can get through? Not a dog, a bird, a fly? You know what she can do Dumbledore." Alexia was still pacing the room.

"Though I cannot stop a fly from entering the grounds, it would be unwise to attempt to get over the gates. Be it by foot or paw or wing," his twinkling eyes looked as if they had been laughing. But behind the twinkle, deep behind, there was a concern that he could not hide. A concern that agreed with Alexia…if she wanted in badly enough, she would find a way.

"Remember who you are talking about…he alone is horrible and she is as well. Put them together…"

"I know. We will keep an eye out for unusual behavior. Filch can constantly wander the area. Remus, perhaps you could go talk to Severus and find something to prevent or detect if and animagus comes on grounds."

"Dumbledore…" Lupin nodded his head toward Alexia, who was so engulfed in thoughts she didn't notice.

"Oh yes. Alexandria, I forgot for a moment that you—"

"I've forgotten it too. I'm not animagus anymore. I haven't used in years. I won't use it again either. Do what you must; it won't affect me in any way."

"Very well," Dumbledore smiled at the girl. Lupin quietly exited the room. "You and I shall sit and try to determine what she might turn herself into."

"I already know—a cat." Alexia said, sitting up in her chair, her eyes twinkling with the thought.

(sc)

"What a 'prise! Harry, Hermione, Ron…come in. Where's Ginny?" Hagrid asked as they went inside.

"She'll be along. She had something to take care of," Ron smiled at the big man.

"How are you Hagrid?" Harry asked him.

" 'lright I 'pose. How are you doing with…everything?" Hagrid asked Harry.

The memories of that night came flooding back to him, though he tried not to let them. "I'm doing fine actually."

Conversation between the four of them went into class plans for Care of Magical Creatures, which none but Ginny were in. "But Hagrid aren't Lullypussen dangerous?" Hermione asked solemnly. Ron gave her a look. He highly doubted that Hagrid cared much about danger, considering the Blast-Ended Skrewts they had encountered a few months before.

"If ya dunno how to handle them they can be feisty, but they aren't that bad," Hagrid stated bluntly. Ron let out a small, silent scoff that only Harry could hear, to which Harry responded by laughing, which did not help the cause of being quiet. Hagrid looked at them.

"So what is a—" Ron started to ask.

"A Lullypussen is a three-legged snake-like animal but it has fur, like a ferret that's missing a leg mixed with a lizard's face and a snake body. They can jump to enormous heights and are great hunters because of their highly venomous teeth." Hermione finished with a look of utter annoyance at the whole situation. When she turned her head, Ron and Harry burst into laughter.

(sc)

It walked slowly along the edge of the woods. The laughter from the old cabin hit its dark ears. It moved faster toward the laughter. Faster. Faster. Then it fell to the ground, a heavy weight on top of it. It wriggled onto its back and looked into the mirror and saw itself looking back.

(sc)

"I should make the rest of the staff aware for you. If everyone has an eye open she'll be easier to stop," Alexia's smile diminished.

"I will meet you at Hagrid's. We shall split up and I will see you there. I had a matter I needed to discuss with him anyway," Dumbledore rose from the desk.

"Professor, I'm sorry. I feel like this is all my fault. I should have kept her chasing after me. She would have stayed away from him and not had a chance to know where Harry is. And I think of James and Lily…I should have been here."

"Alexandria, the situation could not have been avoided. Since Voldemort's return, it should have been evident that she would come. And I asked you here, for Harry. Now, we must go. We can discuss this later. Let us go on our way," Dumbledore and Alexia walked out the door of the office.

(sc)

Ron kept glancing at his watch. Ginny still wasn't there yet. Whatever she had to talk about with Alexia was taking a very long time.

He glanced out the window as Hagrid poured some tea. Dumbledore was walking down the hill toward them when he stopped, suddenly.

(sc)

A pain-filled meow nearby, halted Dumbledore's walking; his eyes darted to an area on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. That was when he saw it.

There were two identical black cats fighting on the ground. They didn't notice him raise his wand and shoot the red beam toward them, until one of the cats fell, stunned, to the ground. The other cat froze as Hagrid's door opened with a thud and he took a step toward Dumbledore and the cats.

Ron, Hermione and Harry's faces appeared in the doorway. The remaining cat zoomed toward the forest, and was missed by Alexia's spell. "Let's get her to the castle. Make sure this one is her and not a regular cat." Dumbledore picked up the cat delicately and started up the hill—Ron, Harry, Alexia, Hermione and Hagrid behind him.

**A/N: Oooooh a cliffy. Get used to it folks, with only six chapters I have a feeling there will be more. Haha. Please review! Thanks so much for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16 the dark becomes lighter

**A/N: Only 5 more. I'm sooo sorry that it takes so long to update and I hope to end this soon. Please don't hate me! (To you reviewers—you know who u r) thanks and here's another. FYI- College is hard and very time consuming. I'll try not to make you wait so long for the next one. TRY…but no promises. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter Sixteen: The Black Becomes Lighter

"Have you heard anything?" Ron asked as he squirmed in the hallway.

"No," Harry shushed him.

"Professor Dumbledore's obviously put a silencing charm on the room. He doesn't want us to know what's going on," Hermione reasoned aloud from behind a book.

"Why then, would he let Lupin and Hagrid go in? Why are they allowed to know what's going on? And where is Ginny? Have you seen her?" Ron asked Hermione and Harry.

(sc)

"Did they see you?"

"Yes I think so. But that other one was there again. They took her thinking she was me."

"That works well to our advantage. Do you know who this other nosy little feline is?" Voldemort asked as he looked at her. A smile spread on her face and she shook her head.

(sc)

"How long until she will wake up?" Alexia asked the group.

"Severus is on his way. He has an idea to get her awake so she can show herself in human form," Dumbledore informed them wearily.

"We are wasting time waiting. If this is Anya then we are in luck to have caught her. If it's not," Alexia started, "then—"

"Then we will find out now," Severus Snape said as he entered the room. He stood over the cat immediately and poured a potion into a tiny eyedropper. He pointed it into the cat's mouth and squeezed the potion inside. On the fourth time, the cat jumped up.

(sc)

"_Why are they all staring at me like that?"_ Its yellow eyes circled the room. _"Is there something wrong?"_

"Who are you?" Snape asked the cat.

"_Who am I? It's me. What—why are you all looking at me so strangely?"_

"Why are you here? Show yourself for who you truly are!" Alexia hissed at the cat.

"Oh. They don't know it's me. I must still be a cat. What happened anyway? Oh that's right. The other one was here again…she attacked me."

Their eyes were still on her as she changed into a person before them. "Oh my. You are not who we were expecting," Lupin exclaimed.

(sc)

"Anastasia, did I not mention that you please me? I am glad you I have a servant who does everything I ask, beyond the call of duty," Voldemort said loudly toward Wormtail, who then crouched in a corner.

"It is my honor, Lord. I really am sick of that twit girl."

"Yes. Alexandria thinks she is one step ahead of us but she is not. She underestimates my ambition. I don't quit until I get what I want. And I want her out of my way for once and for all. As long is she helping to protect Potter, I'll never get to him."

(sc)

They were all staring at her still. That's all they had done for minutes now was stare at her. Everyone looked back and forth from her to the person beside her. Alexia looked at her, shut her eyes and fell into the chair behind her. "She got away. Anya got away again."

Dumbledore looked at the girl sitting on the table. "We obviously were not expecting this to be you. Perhaps you could do us all a favor and explain to us exactly how you found out you were an animagus."

She looked around the room. "Uh…sure. But you have to promise not tell my brothers or Harry."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I will leave that up to you naturally. Now," He sat down at his desk, "please share with us how you came to be a black cat, Miss. Weasley."

(sc)

"The time has come to get Alexandria out of here. She has pushed my buttons one time too many. And this my dear, is where you come in." Voldemort smiled and the cat jumped onto his lap. "There is only one way to destroy her, and that is by her using her animagus, which is going to prove difficult. She has in her head not to use it." Wormtail opened the door a crack and slipped inside quietly.

"Yes, Wormtail. I think this is a good job for you to help with. Let's play a game of cat and mouse. And we can't forget wolf and tiger," Voldemort laughed softly. "Yes, this will be one interesting game that we'll be playing."

(sc)

The room was quiet as Ginny got the nerve to speak. All their eyes were on her, looking into her soul. "Well, I don't really know when it happened it just did. One day at the beginning of summer I was sitting outside and I saw a cat walk past me. I watched it as it climbed. Then I thought of Harry and how he was stuck with them and thinking about Sirius every minute…then I just—I don't know what I did. I was on the ground. It only lasted for a few seconds but I could feel different, like I was free and I could move and jump in ways I haven't before." Ginny took a breath and continued.

"I liked how that felt so I did it again. I kept trying it over and over and it finally began to last for minutes then an hour then two…I even went a whole day as a cat and no one knew. After I thought I could control it, I began to go see Harry. He didn't know I was there but I would go now and then. And—"

"How did you get there? To Privet Drive? How did you travel?" Alexia asked.

"Oh, well Harry has that neighbor, Mrs. Figg and usually I would floo there to her house, turn into a cat and go to Harry then floo back before dad gets home from work. Other times I would be a cat and hitch a ride on a train, but it took a really long time to get back and forth. A few times I even flew on my broom. I usually always go at night, even when I'd floo. That way my parents wouldn't really know…where…I was…going. What?"

"You could have been seriously hurt!" Lupin was on his feet. "That is dangerous not to mention stupid, risking yourself like that to spy on Harry—especially with you-know-who out on the loose. Your parents would have been terrified, no, mortified, if they knew what you were up to."

"I know. That's why I didn't tell them. And I wasn't spying on Harry, I was watching out for him, to warn him. I was doing it to protect him from who-know-who. If he were to attack then no one would have known and what's more, Harry was lonely. He was lonely and sad and there was no one for him to talk to about it." Ginny fumed.

"But he didn't even know you were there. So how could he talk to you?" Snape jumped into the conversation.

"Did he not? I think he knew. He saw me a lot. He knew, maybe not consciously, but he knew. I was being a friend to him. Which was something he needed and still does. I'm sorry if you lot don't agree with what I did, but I at least did something. What did you do? Yeah, I know you "rescued" him from the Muggles, I was there afterall, but what else did you do? It was only a five days that I went to the house…everyday he was with them I went to see him. I had noble reasons, whether you think so or not. But then again, I don't recall asking." Ginny sat there with her hands wrapped in front of her chest.

"I do say Miss Weasley that you have seemed to master your animagus. We do need to get you registered. I know you used it that night in Romania." Dumbledore looked at her and she shook her head, unsure if he was asking or telling. "You really should not be using it until you are of age. We can help you master this but you cannot, from here on out, use it unless under extenuating circumstances. Understand?"

Ginny shook her head again. "Good. You may go. It's been a long day."

(sc)

The door to the office flew open and her read hair bobbed out the door. "Ginny?" Ron asked. "What were you doing in there?"

"Just trying to help them shed some light on the situation." Ginny kept walking away.

"Wait a second, do you know who the cat is?" Harry yelled after her. She didn't answer but instead kept walking. They three of them were now on their feet. Slowly, Alexia, Lupin, Hagrid and Snape all exited the office. "There's no one else."

The door was still open, so they walked inside slowly. Dumbledore was alone in his office, with his pensive. "Professor, who was the cat?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Will you tell us who it was?" Harry asked as Dumbledore pointed his wand to his temple.

Harry watched as he pulled a string of silver from his wand to the bowl. When it had landed he looked at the trio. "That answer has already left this room. I'm sorry, I can not tell you boys."

They started to leave but Hermione turned around. "Can you tell me? I'm not a boy." A twinkle filled his eye and he nodded toward her. Ron and Harry started to object but instead left the room, leaving Hermione alone with the black secret.

(sc)

"Who was it?" Ron asked as Hermione walked down the stairs. She didn't say anything as she walked toward the common room.

"Hermione who is it? Who's the cat?" Harry asked her. She turned to them as they faced the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Fine. Let's just say, you both know her very well and she was the first one to leave the room and the last one we saw today."

The boys looked at each other confused. "OY!" They looked at Hermione. "Ginny!" they said together as they stepped inside.

**A/N: There it was. I hope you understand what is going on and I hope you still like it and read it. I'm not really sure how someone would get an animagus and it might say in PoA but I don't have time to look for it. I think this works though. Well, real sorry for the cliffie…I don't mean to do that but there just really isn't a good stopping point, you know? Thanks for reading and keep reviewing!**


	17. the answers she couldnt give before

**A/N: I know. I'm horrible for making you wait so long. I feel bad about it too but there just isn't much time to do anything. Ok…here's the new chapter. I'm posting it in two parts because it's really long…too long for one I think. Plus I wanted to so there. Please review this one kids! Thanks a bunch for reading. Enjoy part 1.**

Chapter Seventeen: The Answers She Couldn't Give Before…Part 1

"Ginny? You were the cat?" Ron blurted dumbly as they stepped into the common room.

"How did you find out!" Ginny jumped up. "Professor Dumbledore said he wouldn't tell you or Harry!"

"He didn't; he told Hermione."

"Ginny why didn't you say anything?" Hermione asked. Ginny shot her a look.

"I liked having my own secret. It was a lot of fun being a cat—being able to do what I want, go where I want, see who—it was nice," Ginny sighed as she sank back into the seat.

"Was?" Harry asked her.

"I'm not supposed to use it anymore. Professor Dumbledore said something about receiving proper training and being registered so I don't get into trouble with the ministry," she snarled.

"Do you know what else they said?" Harry asked as the three of them settled around her. "DO you know what they were talking about in there?" Ginny shook her and told them everything she remembered. Harry looked at her as she spoke. There was something the adults weren't saying, something important, and it was up to them to figure it out.

(sc)

"Do you think Ginny will say anything to them Mooney?" Alexia asked as she tossed her book onto her desk.

"Well…yes, she probably will—that or they will figure it out on their own," Remus said from the other side of her office. "Why? What are you thinking?"

'He's going to have questions—more questions. He already has so many…what if he figures it out?" Alexia asked stepping toward him.

"I don't see why that is a bad thing. I've been telling you tell him from the beginning, Alex."

"I know you have Mooney. But is he ready for all this? I mean, it could be something he's not ready for."

"If there's one thing I've learned about Harry. It's that he can handle more than most people can ever only imagine. I think it's a good thing—him knowing the truth, knowing who you are to him."

"You're right but—"

"And I think the thing you are worried about," he said walking toward her, "is not whether Harry can handle the truth but whether _you _can handle admitting the truth." He was standing an inch from her face and they were staring at each other.

"Mooney, how did you ever think you could read me so well?"

He smiled as he talked to her, their faces close. "I have experience with you Alex. It may be old experience but you haven't changed that much."

"Neither have you—a little shaggier, a little grayer but still as smart as ever. Then, maybe I give you credit you don't deserve."

"Oh no, I deserve it. I've still got you figured out after all these years." She laughed quietly and smiled. Lupin looked at her as she hugged him. "You're still beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

Her smile faded slightly as she looked at him. He tilted his head and kissed her softly. Within a second they were in another kiss and another, standing closely in each other's arms. She jumped back when he touched her face. "Mooney we can't!" He eyes explored his face and held back her own tears as she looked at the man she loved for years. The man she loved and longed to be with; the man who always held her heart; the man she could never be with. "We can't," she whispered, "Not after last time…"

(sc)

"Who is Anya?" Ron asked Ginny, who shrugged her shoulders.

"There's something no one is saying," Harry said as he looked out the window. "There's some kind of secret and they all know about it. For some reason…they aren't telling us what it is."

"How would we find that out?" Ron asked him.

"I don't know." Harry thought to himself in the quiet room. "Is the library open?"

"Yes." Hermione brightened.

"Then let's go. We've got a lot to find out," Ron said jumping out of his seat and heading out the door. Hermione looked at Harry and they looked back at Ron. "What? You know you were going to do that." Ginny giggled and stood up with Ron. "Oh bloody now, come on." Harry and Hermione followed them to the library.

(sc)

"That was a long time ago, Alex," Lupin sighed as he sat down.

"That doesn't mean it's changed," she looked at him squarely. "Mooney, don't be angry I just don—"

"Angry? I'm not angry, Alex. I'm not angry. I'm…I just don't know why you do this to yourself."

"Do what?" she snapped. He looked at her but said nothing. "Do what! Don't look at me like that Mooney! Do what?"

"Do this. Why you don't let yourself do what you want. Why you are so scared to be yourself and use your animagus. You've always been scared that you would turn out to be like her but she's not you and you…you're not her," Lupin said calmly.

"Don't try to tell me how I feel! You're one to talk!" Alexia scoffed. "You've been afraid to be yourself for years! Scared of what people would think about you if they knew you were a werewolf. You don't know anything anymore Mooney! Don't pretend like you do and don't pretend like you have it all together! We both know you don't."

"I'm not trying to. I don't have it all together but I'm not afraid to live. And I think you're real problem is that I do know you—after all these years, I still know you. And it scares you more than you turning into her."

"What about you?" Alexia threw back fiercely. "You're afraid of commitment and you always have been. You wouldn't let me get close to you back then…always pushed me away. Then when you wanted to be with me and I wouldn't want that. And the one time we tried…it was great until…it just never worked."

"I know that but it never changed the way I felt about you." She blushed as he kissed her again.

"Okay, okay. Enough of this, we'll discuss this later. I need to go find Harry and tell him," she smiled and turned around at her desk. "You wouldn't happen to have that great little map still would you?"

Lupin laughed as he followed her toward the door. "No. Harry got that years ago."

"Pity. That was such a great thing James invented. And to think they all thought him a git."

"He was a genius," Lupin smiled, "with everything but the homework."

She laughed. "Right, now let's go find Harry."

(sc)

"Do you know how impossible this is going to be?" Hermione said adding another pile of books to the table. "We are going to have to read practically every book in the library before we find anything."

"Not necessarily," Alexia said walking in with Lupin. Everyone turned to her. "What if I just tell you?" Harry looked at her but didn't say anything. "Well, come on…before I change my mind."

(sc)

They sat in silence and peered out the window overlooking the lake. Harry's mind was racing and he couldn't help but think that Alexia looked really nervous. He wanted to say something to make her talk but he didn't want to upset her. So, he watched her from the corner of his eye as she debated with her own thoughts. He heard her sigh and looked at her.

"You look just like him you know," Alexia smiled at Harry. "Every time I see you I remember your father and your wonderful mother. I still remember the first time I met her on the Hogwarts Express. I remember thinking hoe beautiful she was. She didn't look eleven or act it. Even then she was so sure of herself. I always wanted to be like her."

Harry swallowed his questions. He'd never heard anyone describe his mother like that. "James…oh he used to annoy her. Everyone of us always knew they'd end up together—before they knew it themselves." Harry smiled. He knew someone like that. "He was a good man Harry. He liked his mischief but when it counted—he was there. He was fun and he made every situation into something good. They were such wonderful people and I hate you not being able to know them."

Alexia looked at Harry again. "I know you have a lot of questions. You asked me some of them before but I couldn't give you the answers before. Now I can."

"I don't even know what to ask," Harry looked away then started talking. "How do you know them? Who are you _really?_ Who is this Anya lady? Why are you here now? I know there's a reason Professor Dumbledore chose you—a complete stranger who's not really a stranger—to be here with me; I want to know why."

Alexia had a slight smile as she exhaled deeply. "You're right; there is a reason he chose me. And I'm not a stranger, not really. There is a lot I have to tell you. Before I do all that, there's something really important that you need to know. I'm your godmother."

Harry looked at her. He'd always wondered why his parents would give him a godfather and not a godmother. And now, here she was—another key to his parents. He started to speak but she interrupted him.

"Now, let's give you some answers," Alexia sat back in her seat and Harry followed suit and got comfortable.

**A/n: So there's part one. Go read part two. Please give me some reviews. I want to have 30 before this story is over! I just like to hear what everyone's thinking. Thanks so much for reading. **


	18. Chapter 18 the look into the past part 1

**A/N: ok, I don't mean to confuse ya'll but I had to change this. This is a new chapter and its part one (of two or maybe three) I just felt like these flashbacks should be their own chapter. I skipped some things b/c ya'll should know them already. The next part will be up eventually…I dunno when. I'll get it though. There's a lot to cover and I have neglected my other story for far too long. (CoughWhere All Things Start They Also End Cough…check it out. Cough, cough.) Enjoy!**

Chapter Eighteen: The Look at the Past…part 1

Alexia stood at the entrance of the train. She held tightly to her father's hand. "Alexia, you need to hold on tight. Are you ready?" The man looked down at his little daughter, who's head happened to be shaking excitedly.

The man led the little girl through the aisles of the train. Her little shoes clicked on the marble floors. He led her to a seat on the left side of the train. She plopped down into the velvet seat and ran her hand along the velvet curtains. "Look out, Alexia," her father warned. A tray zoomed by her head. Her eyes got big and she looked up at her dad. He sat beside her and the train started to move.

Music started to play from the back of the train. Alexia looked backwards and saw a ghost orchestra playing from behind her. She listened before she laughed aloud. "Daddy, can I have Lynnie now?" He smiled and pulled a rag fairy doll from his briefcase and handed it to the girl. She smiled and her brown eyes brown eyes twinkled up at him.

"Daddy, how does the train know where it's going?" she asked in a small voice.

"Well, it's magic you know. Only the greatest witches and wizards are allowed to ride on Splendor…that's the train's name. She just knows honey. I don't really know," he looked at her and smiled back. She seemed to like that answer and played with her doll.

(sc)

Alexia heard a twinkle beside her. She looked on the other side of her and saw an old man with a gray beard playing with his wand. She stared at him and he stopped. She went back to her doll and he did it again. She looked back and smiled but he wasn't doing anything again. As she played with her doll, she glanced over, trying not to let him see her looking. But he saw her. This time however, he let her see what he was doing.

Her eyes grew big as she saw an animal appear from his wand. It was made of bright lights and it would pop out, do a trick and disappear, like a firework. She let out a giggle at the elephant that was tap dancing. This continued for a few minutes and she laughed and laughed. "What's your name?" The man asked her.

She looked at her dad, who shook his head. "Alexia Hannon," she said.

"Well, hello Alexandria. It's very nice to meet you," the man's blue eyes twinkled wildly. "I'm Albus Dumbledore."

"Dumbdoor?" she asked politely.

"Why don't you just call him Professor or sir?" he father suggested, holding back a laugh.

" 'Kay. Nice to meet you professor." She smiled at him.

"It's good to see you as well, Stanley. How are Rebecca and the rest of the kids?" he asked.

"They are good. We are going to meet them in Australia," he said in a quieter voice.

"That is a good idea. I hear it's beautiful there this time of year. How long will you be staying?" Dumbledore asked.

"A few weeks. Considering the circumstances, I think it will be best," Stanley said, looking toward his daughter. Dumbledore shook his head.

(sc)

"Tanks fer ridin' Splendor's Way, lil miss. Haf a great time," a young conductor smiled at her and Stanley as the exited the train. Alexia smiled back at him and walked away with her father.

"Stanley!" Dumbledore yelled after him. Dumbledore lowered his voice as he reached them and whispered to him. "If anything happens while you are here, please let us know. We have protection all around your family. No one will get your girls while you are in Australia, I assure you. If you need anything, or if there is an emergency, contact me," he raised his voice and looked down at Alexia. "It was very nice to meet you Alexandria." Then he left.

(sc)

"It was so pretty Anya! You would have liked it a lot," Alexia looked at her twin sister.

"Daddy! I want to ride on the train too!" little Anya stormed out the room with Alexia on her heels. "Can I ride the train too?" Stanley looked to his wife, who had a look on her face. "Can I please?" she begged.

"I guess that would be fine. Yes, you can ride as well Anastasia," he said looking unsurely at his wife.

"We separated them while traveling for a reason! You shouldn't just do this without contacting Dumbledore! You know the instructions…we have to keep them safe Stan!" Rebecca yelled later.

"I am trying to do that; I am trying to do that!" he sighed. "Let's contact Dumbledore and double check. If he says it's not smart then I'll take Anya and Alexia can go with you." He grabbed a parchment from the drawer and began to write.

"I don't care which one I have with me, or either for that matter. I just want my girls to be safe. And that lunatic is after them for some reason. I just don't want either of them hurt, Stanley. I want all this over!" Rebecca cried.

"It will be over. It will be over soon. Dumbledore will take care of this fellow and then our daughters will be safe. I trust him. I know that he won't let any harm come to them." Stanley hugged her.

(sc)

"I'm so glad I got to come this time Daddy!" Anya said as the three of them boarded the train. The twins sat together on the seat and played with their dolls. The train was riding smoothly then there was a jolt. The conductor ran to the front of the train to steer. Suddenly, there was a scream from the back of the train. Stanley knew what it was as a few passengers ran toward the front.

"Girls, we're going to play a game," he said, trying to hide his fear. "Get under the seat…now, I want you both to stay here and don't move at all. Don't say anything to anyone out here okay? Can you do that?"

They shook their heads and giggled as they climbed under. "Good girls. Stay here. Be quiet. I'll be right back." He pointed his wand at the two girls and placed an invisibility charm and a silencing charm around them. Then he was gone.

Screams filled the train and cries of pain. Stanley fought them with all the magic in his wand. Helping him was a man that he had never met before, but he dodged and tossed spells left and right.

(sc)

"Anya, what are you doing?" Alexia whispered to her sister.

"I wanna see," she said as she twisted under the seat. "I can't move; you try it." Alexia tried but she couldn't move either. "What is Daddy doing? I wanna see."

"Daddy said to stay here, Anya. We can't see it remember?" Alexia reminded.

Anya rolled her little brown eyes. "I don't care. I wanna see!" Then it was quiet. Anya was gone.

(sc)

The Death Eaters began to Disapparate one at a time and the noises that had filled the train, disappeared with it. "Thanks sir. That was good fighting. I'm Stanley Hannon."

"Dennis Potter," the man breathed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, despite the circumstances," Stanley said as he made his way back to the front of the train. "Girls? Are you okay?" he yelled as he removed the charms. He bent down and looked under the seat. "Alexandria? Where…. where is Anastasia?" he rushed. The little girl shook her head furiously.

"She wanted to see and then she was gone. I don't know how it happened. She was just gone." Stanley held the child in his arms and looked around the train. He started walking. Faster and faster he walked down each aisle yelling her name.

"What's wrong?" Dennis Potter asked as he ran toward the front of the train.

"My other daughter…she's gone. She's…she's gone." Stanley repeated over and over.

"What does she look like?"

"Just like this one…they're twins." Dennis got all the able passengers and they looked for Anya together…but they never found her. She was gone without a trace.

(sc)

"They looked for months, even Dumbledore looked but there was nothing. Eventually they stopped looking as much. I remember mum and I would go to the store and anytime she would see a little girl with auburn hair, we would follow her around the store until she saw it wasn't her. My brothers, Ryan and Jeremy, really were the only ones who kept them going I think. Anyway…"

(sc)

"It is very unfortunate that she slipped away from us. I don't understand how this happened. There is nothing—no lead, no clues, no trace…as if she Disapparated. It's been three months but we are not giving up," Jenkins, the leader of the Order said. "I would also like to offer the chance to join the Order of the Phoenix. You regretted before but now possibly…"

"I'll do it. I need to protect the rest of my children," Stanley said.

(sc)

"It's such a shame about him. He was all they had left. What's going to happen to the kids?" The voices carried across the graveyard. They didn't even attempt to whisper. Ryan stood with Jeremy, holding Alexia in his arms. He hadn't said anything to his brother but he was worried too. Afterall, he was ten this year and next year he would go to Hogwarts. Ryan was only eight and Alexia wasn't even six. What would happen when he went to school? Who was there to take care of them?

"You are going to stay with me," Dumbledore said as they ate cookies around their living room. "I was a very good with your father and mother."

"Don't you live at Hogwarts?" Ryan asked.

"Yes I do. You would have to go there to live. Then when school started, you would be there. Until you are old enough to attend Hogwarts officially, you will stay in another part of the castle."

"You would really take us? All of us?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "I would." Alexia giggled and walked over to Dumbledore. They were going to Hogwarts.

(sc)

**First year**

Alexia stood outside the train. The last time she was on one it had been the worst day of her life. Here she stood again, staring at the Hogwarts Express. "Why do I have to ride the train? I was already at Hogwarts. This just seems like a waste of energy."

Ryan looked at her. "Alexia, Professor Dumbledore wants us to do this. Jeremy and I have done it for years now. It just helps you meet new people."

And you need a few," Jeremy said. "You haven't had any real friends. You can't spend all of your time with the house elves and dead people. It won't be bad, just do what the professor tells you. It's for the best Alexia. Come on, we have to go Ryan." They two of them hugged her and headed to the train. Alexia slowly made her way to the train.

"Mum this is what I want to do. You and Daddy will have to be ok with it. It's who I am now. I have to go. I'll see when I come home at break." Alexia looked beside her at the curly red head girl with green eyes. She hugged her parents and another shorter brunette girl. "Bye Tunia. I love you."

The girl with the brown hair didn't say anything as her sister walked away. Alexia lost sight of the girl as she got mixed in with the crowd while getting on the train. She carried her bag down the long hallway and turned into the fourth door on the right.

Alexia saw another bag in the cabin and turned to leave. As she turned, she was stopped by at the same red head girl. "Hi. I'm Lily Evans." Alexia looked at her hand and shook it. "Alexia Hannon."

"Nice to meet you. You weren't leaving were you? You could stay in here with me," Lily smiled at her. Alexia smiled back and sat down beside her.

(sc)

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled again. Lily smiled as she joined the table and Alexia's stomach jumped into her chest. She was nervous. She didn't know why; she had seen this done a hundred times. It was the only time, except Quidditch matches, that they was actually allowed to watch the students. She had even seen her brothers sorted into Hufflepuff. Dumbledore had even let her touch the Sorting Hat a few weeks before when she had a nightmare that she was sorted into Slytherin.

"Hannon, Alexandria!" Minerva McGonagall shouted. Alexia stood up and walked to the front of the room. Professor McGonagall tossed her a smile as she sat down on the chair. He mind was racing. She would be put with her brothers, of course. Both of her parents were in Hufflepuff and now them…she would be too. She had to be. She wasn't worried. As long as it wasn't Slytherin, she wouldn't be worried. But she knew it'd be Hufflepuff.

"Gryffindor!" The Hat said loudly. Gryffindor? She thought. She glanced at the table. They were all cheering loudly. As she stood up, she looked toward her brothers, who were clapping but seemed confused. She joined the others at the table. As the rest of the first years were sorted, Alexia tossed a look to Dumbledore. He winked at her and shook his head. She had to believe that the hat knew what it was doing, even if she didn't know yet.

(sc)

"You're in this room too?" Lily smiled at Alexia. "We get to be roommates!" Alexia smiled as Lily spoke about how nervous she was that she would get lost in the castle and how excited she was. Alexia listened whole-heartedly and agreed with her worries though, she did not fear getting lost in the castle. Her fears were greater than that. She really liked Lily already.

(sc)

Lily and Alexia went to breakfast and found a seat beside four boys. Two of them were loud and laughed; one was hanging on their every word and the other was barely listening but would throw in a comment every now and then.

"Can we sit here?" Alexia asked the four.

"Yeah, sure," one with short messy hair and glasses said, "But it will cost you a name."

"Alexia Hannon."

"Lily Evans."

"I'm James Potter. These are my friends."

"Peter…Petigrew."

"Remus Lupin, nice to meet you." All eyes were on the guy with long black hair now as they waited for him to speak.

"Isn't your name Alexandria?" he mused. Peter snickered. "Sirius Black," Alexia shook her head to acknowledge she heard him and they all began to eat. He still looked at her. "Are you going to answer my question? Your name…"

"It is Alexandria but no one calls me that except…no one calls me that," she added when she realized she couldn't admit she knew Professor Dumbledore as anything but a man she just met.

"Why not?" He continued.

"Why not what?"

"Why don't they call you that? It's your name isn't it?" Sirius added again. Alexia looked like she wanted to scream and cry—that or rip his hair out.

"Sirius, lay off it ok? Why is it even important?" Lupin snapped at him. Sirius started to object when Alexia spoke.

"My parents used to call me that." It was a simple statement that shut everyone up for a few minutes.

"What do you mean…?" Peter started to ask.

"I mean they used to…as in they don't now!" Alexia sighed and Lily shot daggers toward three of the four boys. "Sorry…I…they're dead. They died years ago. I was only five so I don't remember that much." Sirius started to apologize but Alexia stopped him. "It's ok. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah. We'll not call you that. We'll call you Alex. Alex and Lil," James said.

"Lily," she replied, stressing the 'e' sound.

"Lil." James spat back. Lily said nothing just ate her food as the guys told jokes back and forth.

(sc)

It was a beautiful day outside. Classes had been in full swing for two months and everywhere Lily and Alexia went, they would always run into one of the four boys. Conversations among them and the boy named Remus, had become more frequent and sometimes more in depth. But usually, the rest were limited to simple hellos or yelling snide remarks.

Lily and James were constantly fighting about something. Trouble always seemed to follow him and he loved to point in her direction. James and Sirius…Alexia decided that they seemed to be the worst of the four and this is what she told Remus as they sat under the tree listening to James, Sirius and Lily go at it again. "Well, don't let them hear you say that," he laughed, "You are right though. They really do look forward to any kind of laugh they can get."

"What about you?" Alexia asked him. He looked her but didn't say anything. He didn't need to; his face said enough to her about his confusion from her question. "I just mean, you don't really seem much like them. I mean you're quiet and they—well, they're not really that quiet."

"Yes, that they aren't. I guess sometimes, you just find yourself in the place you never thought you'd ever be."

Alexia looked at him. "What does that mean?"

"That's just where I am right now in my adventure at Hogwarts."

"You think its an adventure?"

"Don't you?" Alexia looked to the ground. She didn't really say anything to him. "How could you not? This place is full of discovery and we get to live here for seven years of our lives and discover it all." Remus smiled and she nodded her head. _I've already lived six years of my life here; what's seven more?_ She thought.

(sc)

**(A/n: I feel compelled to tell you that the rest of this is toward the end of the first year. That's all. :) **

"Where do you go every night Remus?" James asked him as looked into his eyes from the bed above.

"I told you I just go to be alone. You three drive me crazy all day and I need some time to myself. Besides, you're in enough mischief already. You don't need to bother worrying about me," he said turning over in his bed.

"Mischief?" Sirius shouted and jumped to his bed. "What have you been doing Remus? What kind of Mischief?"

Remus sighed. "Mischief" was obviously the wrong word to say. "I-I don't mean 'mischief,' I mean… I just go to read usually—study, do homework, whatever the need. Don't worry about it ok?"

"We'll figure it out Remus. We'll figure out your secret," James said kidding. Remus just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his book. Inside he feared them finding out the truth.

(sc)

It was a dark night. The only light around was the one coming from the moon. Remus made his way under the willow tree to the place he could transform in secret. There were three shadows following behind him but he didn't know that.

"Where is he going?" Peter whispered to the others.

"We don't know you git; that's why we're following him isn't it?" Sirius whispered back. James shushed them both as they crept through the dark tunnel passages to the secret place that Remus was headed to.

Remus lay in a ball on the floor when they got there. He'd been sick and tired a lot lately and the curiosity of what he was doing was really getting to them…especially James. It drove him nuts not knowing where he'd been going every night. After all these months, he still couldn't or wouldn't tell them where he went. "Remus?" James whispered as they walked toward him.

He popped his head up off the ground and looked at them, fear and pain mixed in his eyes. "What are you doing here? Go! Go Now! It's not safe for you!" He took a step toward them.

"Then how is it safe for you?" They asked back. He shook his head and started to speak but took a step back. Remus fell to the floor again and the next thing they knew, his body was replaced with fur. He jumped up and snarled fanged teeth at the three. They said his name repeatedly but he just growled at them. They turned slowly as the werewolf, that was their friend, looked like he wanted to attack them and tear them limb from limb.

James turned to the others and ordered them to run one by one. Peter crept out slowly first, then Sirius. James looked at Remus. They stared at each other. "It's me Remus…its James." It didn't change its response to him; it still growled and snarled. James said nothing else. He stood there, not moving for five minutes. Then the werewolf turned and lay down on the floor. James flew out the tunnel.

"Where have you been? Did he hurt you?" Sirius asked.

"No, no. He was fine. I never knew…" he didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to. They all felt the same way. "We'll talk to him about it later."

(sc)

"So I bet you have a lot of questions?" Remus asked them two days later.

"Not at all. You're a moon-lover. There's nothing wrong in that," Sirius said.

"You're not mad? I was only a boy when it happened…I wasn't even able to come here until Dumbledore became headmaster. He made a way for me to change in secret. I didn't want to tell you. People tend to react strangely," he explained.

"We're your friends, always. And there has to be something we can do…if you just weren't alone…" James said. He smiled. "If you weren't alone…come on." James led them to the library and pulled off a few books. "We can learn to do this, be animagus. Then we can be with you, so you won't be alone."

"James this is brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Brilliant? It's insane. No, you can't do it. It could take years to master this," Remus said.

"So? We've got six and a half more to learn and then forever to practice it," James put his hand on Remus' shoulder," Come on mate—consider it an adventure. It'll be fun." Remus shook his head reluctantly and Sirius gave James a high five. "Let's get started eh?"

**(A/n: Another compelling thought…so they actually start trying to change to animagus in second year. They spent the rest of the first and the summer doing research and stuff. Then years 2&3 are mainly spent in practice. Alexia's brother, Jeremy graduated (?) in their second year, as well. Now on with the story…)**

**Fourth Year**

"What are you up to?" Lily asked the four boys in a huddle as she walked past them.

"Up to? Whatever do you mean?" James snickered.

"I know you all well enough to know, that where there is laughter and whispering, there is trouble. What are you planning?" Lily smiled sweetly (and obviously falsely.)

"We are up to nothing," Sirius said back.

"I highly doubt that," she scoffed and walked away. Alexia stayed as they began to talk.

"Wait…why standing there?" Peter asked Alexia.

"Why? If you're not up to anything…" Lily smiled as she heard Alexia back them into a corner.

Remus looked up at her. "Please…" She smiled, nodded and walked away. She sat down beside Lily, who was staring at her.

"What?" Alexia asked.

"I didn't say anything."

"That look. What is it?"

"You need to tell him," Lily said point-blank.

Alexia nodded her head. "I'll tell him, when you tell James."

"That's a totally different situation because I _don't _like James; you _do _like Remus." Alexia shook her head and went on with her reading. It was true, but she'd never tell Lily that.

**A/N: Yeppers. That's all for part one…haha. I think it could have been longer but I was urged to post it. Haha. Anyway, let me know if you like it and if you don't then you don't have to read it. Anyway, review please! TTYL! **


	19. Chap 19 the look into the past part 2

**A/N: So…heres another chappie! Yay! It jumps around a lot through their years. I tried to give warning and junk but yeah…just follow it. I hope yall like it.I just felt like things needed explaining. Anywho….just read it and please review folks!**

**Chapter 19: The look into the past—part 2**

**Fifth year**

"I can't believe you're a _prefect!_" James said with discuss as he looked at one of his best friends, who now stood before him. "Remus Lupin—prefect. I bet that's fun to say."

"I know I'll enjoy it," Sirius teased Remus. "Prefect…" he muttered under his breath and laughed. "At least we'll get away with more stuff this year…especially with you. It'll be great." Peter laughed with the others but Remus said nothing.

"Oh no you won't Sirius," Lily said as she marched into their compartment on the train. James gasped at the sight of her.

"You're not…you can't be…please say it's not true…" James said when he saw the badge on her chest.

"I'd say it but then I'd be lying. What's the matter Potter? Upset that you won't be able to pull anything over on me?" she smiled sarcastically.

"Upset's a strong word…it's more like disappointment mixed with a bit of jealousy."

"Jealousy? Jealously of what? Surely you didn't want to be a prefect."

"I don't know if I'd say that. I'm not jealous of you—more of Remus. Imagine it, Evans, what fun it would be if I were a prefect. We'd get to walk side by side every night…just the two of us. I bet you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of me by the second night." James smiled and touched her face.

She swatted his hand away and laughed. "You are full of yourself aren't you? Keep dreaming James, you need something to fill up the space where your brain forgot to grow." She turned to leave. "Don't forget we have to go the prefect carriage Remus. And Alexia wanted you three to know, that for some reason, she's going to sit with you during the ride." With that she turned and walked away.

The four of them were laughing when Alexia made her way to their carriage. "What's so funny?" She huffed as she sat her bags down by the door. Remus and Sirius rushed over to help her. "Well, what is it?"

"Nothing really. Just laughing at how bad Evans wants me," James smiled.

"Wants you?" she scoffed. "I think you have some wires crossed somewhere. I always thought it was you who had the wanting, not her." James didn't say anything as they sat down.

"Speaking of wanting, Alex, Remus…" Sirius shot her a look that she caught and ignored, "is a prefect."

"Yes, I know. Lily sent me an owl a few weeks ago and told me all about it. But I'm not surprised, if anyone deserves it he does," she looked away from his gaze and toward Sirius and James. "Maybe I am a _bit_ surprised." Alexia looked back toward Remus who was still staring at her intently. She smiled a weak smile and a snicker (or three) came from beside her.

"Shouldn't you be going to the prefect carriage Remus?" Peter asked him. Remus nodded and walked out the door. Alexia looked at the three troublemakers who sat feet from her with smiles on their faces. She didn't want to know what they were thinking. She didn't want to know at all.

(sc)

**(A/n: Next part is an insert of Snape's Worst Memory from OotP pages 641-649…if you wanna read more…anyway, it'll make sense when u read it. Carry on…) **

James' face was spilling with blood when Alexia entered the scene. A gasp came from her but as she took another step, she saw Severus Snape was suspended upside down in air with his gray underpants showing—it didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening. Her eyes scanned the crowd that was stuck in a ferocious laughter and landed on Sirius, James and Peter. She looked to her left and saw Remus under the oak tree, book in hand, trying to pretend that he didn't see what was going on. But as he saw her eyes on him, the pretending was replaced with shame that he didn't try to stop his friend. She was about to step up when a familiar voice rang out above the laughter.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse. Alexia, despite her anger, mused to herself. He really had fallen for Lily. "There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "You're lucky Evans was here, _Snivellus."_

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus." _

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize, "Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is…"

"What?" yelped James. "I would NEVER call you a—you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just gotten off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can—I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

Alexia sighed as Lily stormed off. "Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey EVANS!" But she didn't look back.

"What is with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited mate," said Sirius.

"Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right—" He looked at Snape and in another flash of light, Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air. "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" i

James and Sirius pointed their wands toward Snape. "James!" Alexia shouted as she ran toward them. "Don't do this." James looked at her. Remus had found his way to his feet when he saw her approach them. "Don't James."

"And why shouldn't I? This bloody git deserves it." She could see the fury in his eyes as he looked at Snape.

"That may be true, but you're not the one to do it. He's not worth it James," she pleaded. He looked on at her as if he understood but pointed took a step toward Severus. "James think about this. You and Sirius…if you do this it'll get you nowhere but expelled."

"It's a fair price to pay. He called her a—"

"I heard him. I know what he called her. Think about her James," Alexia whispered to him. "You know she wouldn't like this at all. You can't behave like this if you want her to give you a chance. She doesn't respond to violence—you know that as well as I do. If you ever want a chance with Lily Evans I'm telling you to walk away from this right now."

James stared at Alexia. His gaze moved to Snape then to his best friend, waiting gallantly to do whatever he asked. James nodded his head toward Sirius and Snape fell to the ground.

"James? James what are you—" Sirius started. James shot him a look.

"Let's just go Sirius," James looked at Snape again. "I better never hear you call her that for as long as I live. I swear to Merlin, Severus Snape, next time you won't walk away from this." Then he walked toward the lake, Sirius and Peter close behind.

"Wow, that was good. I must say that I am shocked you got him to stop," Remus said as he caught up with her. She stopped walking and looked at him. "What?"

"What? I am shocked at _you _Remus Lupin! I can't believe you sat there and let that happen!" Alexia yelled at him. "You! Of all people!"

"What did you want me to do?"

"Anything. Anything but nothing!" She started to walk away but he wouldn't let her get two steps.

"Oh right. Right, I forgot. Everyone is supposed to know what to do all the time like you huh?" Remus shot at her.

"I'm sorry!" she turned around, finally getting a few feet in front of him. "I'm sorry for thinking that a shred of decency is _not _too much to ask for. I'm sorry for thinking that you were perhaps the voice of reason in your group and that you wouldn't sit back and do nothing! I'm sorry for assuming that for once you would be the person I've thought you to be since I met you in first year. I'm sorry—"

She took a step toward him but stopped. "Alex? Alexia what is it?" Remus moved toward her.

"I don't really…I don't feel well." Alexia went to move again but she fell into Remus' arms.

"Alex? Alexia?" Remus touched her face. She was burning up. Remus knew he had to get her to the hospital wing. Just then, James, Sirius and Peter were making their way back toward the building, all of them obviously in better spirits. "James! James come quick!" Remus pointed a wand at Alexia. "Rennervate," he whispered but she didn't stir.

The three ran up to Remus and saw Alexia in his arms. "What's going on Remus?" James asked.

"I don't know. We were talking and she just passed out. She's burning up. You have to help me get her to Madam Pomfrey." James and Remus picked Alexia up off the ground. "Sirius, get the doors for us. Peter, go inform Dumbledore and Lily what's happened." Peter zoomed after looking fearfully at James. The three carried Alexia all the way to the hospital wing.

(sc)

Alexia woke up to Dumbledore and McGonagall's faces looking down at her. "If what Madame Pomfrey says is right, added to my knowledge of this—then it's unavoidable."

"Ah, good to see you waking up, Alexandria. Poppy, could you bring Miss Hannon some chocolate?" Dumbledore asked smiling. "Now dear, Mr. Lupin has told me what happened—_all_ of what happened. How long before you fainted did you feel ill?"

"I'm not really sure. I don't know a specific time…a few days maybe."

"Days? You should have come here before then…" Madam Pomfrey started.

"I-I didn't…"

"Alex! You're awake!" Sirius yelled as he walked in the door. "Hey everyone, Alexia's awake!"

The door to the hospital wing opened and Lily, James, Peter and Sirius made their way inside. Alexia looked at them all and smiled. _He's not here. Why is he not here?_ "How are you feeling?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine," Alexia smiled. Dumbledore gave them all a few minutes with her before ushering them out. Once they were alone, he told her what he thought was wrong.

"You're not sick."

"I'm not?"

"No. Alexandria, you are something much more, something that won't go away as easily as a cold, something that many wizards and witches would kill to have. You, my girl, are an animagus," Dumbledore told her with a twinkling eye.

"An animagus? Really?"

"Yes. And that's why you are sick. You're body is preparing you. To help it along, you are going to need proper training and to be registered. Minerva has volunteered to help you prepare for the change."

"What animal am I?"

"That we won't know until you actually change and it could take months before that would happen. But we have the whole year, since you never leave us. Everything will be fine, I assure you. Now, you get some rest Alexandria. I will owl your brothers, if you wish and let them know what's going on," Dumbledore smiled.

"That would be great please. Can I ask you a question before you go?"

"Technically this would be a second question," he smiled, "go ahead. I will try to answer it."

"Did Remus…he didn't…you don't know why he's not here?" she mumbled, half embarrassed that she had even asked. Dumbledore looked down at her lovingly and smiled.

"Alexandria, sometimes things aren't as they seem. He's not upset with you if that's why you ask. I assure you that Mr. Lupin will be here sometime before you leave," Dumbledore said. Alexia smiled at him. He always knew what to say, even when she didn't know what he was meaning. "You get some rest," he said as he walked out the door.

Alexia fell asleep dreaming of the news she just heard. In her dream, Remus was there and he had something really important to tell her. Something that could change the way she felt about him, or so he told her in her dream. She was following him somewhere and it was dark. He ran and she tried to catch up. "Alex? Alex?" he sounded far away. She ran to keep up.

"Remus, where are we going?"

"Alex…Alex…" She couldn't see him now. "Alexia." Alexia sat up in the bed. "Hey, you," Remus said as she looked at him, "I didn't know when you were going to wake up. Did you have a nightmare? You were moving all over the place."

"I had a dream. You were in it." Alexia blurted. "I mean…you said you had something to tell me, something that could make me not want to…be your friend. We were walking in the dark to some old house…it was strange."

"Oh," Remus gulped and hid his fear with a smile, "that does sound odd. That's why it was just a dream, eh?" She smiled back him and nodded. But that made him think about what would happen when she found out the truth...if he could tell her. _Stop it man! She doesn't have any feelings for you at all. Why are you even here?_ "Are you feeling better?"

"A little, yes. Thanks for everything you did today," she looked away from his captivating gaze. Both of that sat there for a second. "Sorry about…" they both started at the same time. "Well, great minds do think alike," Alexia smiled. "Remus, I'm really sorry. I was so out of line. I had no right to say those things to you. No right at all. You are a wonderful friend to me and you are a great person. I know you try hard to keep them all in line—even though everyone, including me, sometimes forget that it's not your job to do. And I—"

"I'm sorry too, Alex. I was rude to you. I really don't think that about you. I think you're amazing…always have been. I just hope that I don't disappoint you…as a friend. I'm really sorry," they stared at each other. Remus touched the piece of her strawberry hair that had fallen out of its ponytail and put it behind her ear. "Wow," he smiled, "you have brown in your eyes with the blue. I never…I never noticed that. They look like honey, especially when you smile like you are."

She was blushing. She could feel it. _How does he do that to me?_ He leaned in close to her, like he was going to kiss her. She could feel his breath coming toward her. She closed her eyes.

"So, Professor Dumbledore—" Lily stopped as soon as she entered the doorway. Alexia and Remus jumped back into their seats. Lily didn't know what to do. Neither did Alexia. "Hi Remus," Lily smiled.

"Good evening," Remus looked at his watch. "I'd better be going. Have a good night you two." Remus looked back at Alexia as he exited the room. Her eyes followed him all the way out.

(sc—lets skip ahead a bit!)

"This is brilliant Prongs. Just brilliant," Sirius exclaimed.

"I think so too. It's called the Marauder's Map. With it we'll never be discovered," James smiled.

The four of them sat there and learned all about the map and what it could do. Remus thought it was genius. Peter just smiled and nodded. Sirius just beamed at the idea of getting away with something all the time.

(sc)

It wasn't Christmas yet when the most unexpected thing in the world happened. "Hey meet me in the library in an hour. " Lily asked as she passed her, "And why aren't you wearing your Hogwarts robes? You'd better change before McGonagall catches you." Lily said as disappeared around the corner.

Alexia made her way to her room to change her clothes. Sirius and Peter stopped her on her way back down through the common room. "What are you up to tonight after the Christmas dinner? We have something to show you. Can you meet us?"

Alexia nodded her head and started to say something but Peter interrupted her. "You can't tell Lily though…" Then he walked away.

"Ah, ignore him. I don't know what the little bugger's got in that nasty head of his. But you might want to chill on telling Lily, I don't know if James wants her to know. But I'll talk to you about it at dinner," Sirius said joining Peter and leaving the room.

Alexia made it to the hallway when James grabbed her. "Shh! Sorry, it's me. Didn't mean to scare you. I know Sirius said he's already talked to you about it but maybe you could hint around to Lily and get her to come. If not, it's no big deal, but if you could…"

Alexia stared at him as he babbled on about getting Lily to show up to something. "Alexia? Are you listening to me?" He looked at her. "Alex!" She refocused her attention to him. "Maybe I'll talk to you about this later."

James walked down the hall and looked over his shoulder to see Alexia moving away from him. "Hey James," Alexia said to him. He jumped around.

"Alex? How did you—you were just—I was just…hi. Just a question: How did you get in front of me? We were just talking over there two seconds ago."

"No we weren't. This is the first time I've seen you all afternoon James." He looked at her and ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh…well…I need to go—somewhere." He left her standing there.

(sc)

Alexia was eating her dinner with Remus when Lily slammed her books and her tray on the table. "You know, you could tell a person that you're not going to meet her in library so she won't wait there for you all evening."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were supposed to meet me in the library. Why didn't you come?"

"What? When did you tell me this?"

"After lunch," she scoffed, "when I saw you in the hallway in Muggle clothes. I told you to meet me. And why were you dressed like that anyway?"

"I've been in this all day, Lily. And you never told me anything about meeting you in the library today," Alexia stated.

"Well, I don't know. I told you about it. It was either you or your twin," Lily laughed. Remus joined her. Sirius and James, and Peter of course, were behind them.

"What's so funny? What'd we miss?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean my twin, Lily?" Alexia asked as the guys sat down, suddenly quiet.

"It's just an expression. Are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, no. It's fine. I'm fine. I just need to talk to—I think I'm going to go to lie down for a while. Excuse me." Alexia tossed her tray and went to Dumbledore's office.

"Well, what can I do for you Alexandria?" Dumbledore smiled when she walked in.

"Today's been a weird day. You know what today is right?" she asked him. He nodded. "People kept telling me they talked to me or saw me but they didn't. I didn't see them or talk to them. Lily said I was walking around in Muggle clothes earlier. Then at dinner, she said she was either talking to me or to my twin…I just wondered if there was any chance…"

"You know we've never stopped looking for Anastasia. We've still never found her. I know today is the day she went missing and it's possible that maybe you are just thinking of her too much."

"But if she were really here?"

"That would be miraculous. Thank you for informing me. I will alert the other teachers and we will all keep an eye out for another you. When you see one of us, we will ask you a question and if you answer it, we will know it is you."

"That sounds like a good idea. What's the question?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Who is the one—who's your best friend? The answer to that would be Miss Evans?"

"Yes. Thank you Professor." She turned toward the door.

"Alexandria," Dumbledore said standing up, "everything will be alright, I assure you." She smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

(sc)

"We all need to talk," Alexia said as she entered the room. "Let's go outside." James, Peter, Sirius, Remus and Lily followed her with their eyes until they couldn't see her. Then they jumped up and went with her out the door.

"And I've lived here, with Dumbledore and the others ever since. They kept searching for Anya but they never found her. If that was her here today, it would make a lot of sense. Because I promise, I didn't talk to any of you," Alexia explained.

"I'm glad you told us. Now we can make sure we know who we're talking to," Sirius said.

"Yes, it's a good thing," Remus smiled.

"Yeah. It's just not information that you share with everyone you meet you know? I know I can trust you guys though." Alexia smiled at Remus, who was suddenly eager to leave.

That night was a long night. Alexia had to get out. She had to be alone and away from it all. She found the best way to do it, was to change. Around eleven, Alexia became a tiger and prowled the grounds to release some energy.

"What is that?" James asked Sirius, pointing to the fast moving name on Hogwarts grounds.

"Looks like it says Alexandria Hannon. Why's she out here so late?" Sirius asked himself and James and Peter.

"We'll worry about that later. We need to get to Remus. Come on boys, change already." James laughed as they transformed into their animagus'.

(sc)

The dog made a soft whining noise as the tiger ran into it. "Sirius…are you alright?" James asked turning back into a person. Sirius simply pointed up at the big tiger.

"Oy!" James said. He stood up on his feet. "We won't hurt you kitty…"

"This isn't good. Where's Peter?" Sirius asked. They looked at each other then at the tiger. "Poor chap. He was a good 'un."

"You don't think that tiger…nah. No, it couldn't have," James looked at Sirius. "Could it?" The tiger was still in their view but some small creature caught its attention. Sirius and James ducked under a tree in the shadows.

"How far away is Remus? Get out the map…" Sirius stammered, not taking his eyes off the tiger, which was playing with the small whatever-it-was.

"Looks like he's still laying there. Wait, Peter is with him. And this map says…it says that tiger is Alex!" James said. Sirius pushed it under his nose and took a look.

"Blimey! It can't be…" James and Sirius looked back at the tiger just in time to see a huge werewolf staring it down. "OY!" James yelled. "We've gotta stop him! That's Alex!"

Within a flash, James and Sirius were standing between Alex the tiger and Remus, the werewolf. The extremely tense situation was interrupted when Remus turned and ran off with James and Peter. Sirius looked at Alex and turned back into himself. She studied his face and the tiger disappeared. Now in front of Sirius, stood Alexia.

"Sirius…" Alexia gasped. "You're an—"

"Yes we are. But no one knows."

"We? All four of you?" Alexia looked at him.

Sirius sighed. "It's a long story Alexia and—"

"I've got time."

"And it's not one I can tell you. I'm sorry but it's not my story to tell. I hope you will remember that this is not your story either," Sirius said as he walked away in the direction the others had gone. Alexia watched him until she could see him no longer. Then, she stood there until her body became too heavy for her legs to hold and her eyes kept seeing moments of darkness.

(sc)

"Hey, can we talk?" Remus asked Alexia a few days later. She was sitting in the library reading over a book for Potions class.

"Uh…yeah," Alexia said.

When they got outside, it was the time of day when the sun was kissing the treetops. Alexia looked over the lake as they walked in silence. "What's going on Remus? Everyone's been really weird since the other night."

"That's why I need to talk to you. I need to tell you everything." And he did. He told her about being bitten at a young age and about his friends becoming animagus' so they could keep him company. "What about you? When did you find out?"

Alexia looked at him, not expecting him to ask that. "Oh, that's what was wrong with me when I got sick. My body was preparing for the changes it was about to undergo."

They didn't say anything to each other as the sky started to turn pink around them. "Why didn't you tell me?" Alexia asked. Remus looked at her.

"I guess it's the way you explained it. It's just not something you go announcing to the world. They don't really look up to you for being different."

"Yeah…"she looked back at him. They looked at each other and he leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes, waiting for his touch. But the only touch that came was a soft kiss on her forehead and a loud laughing from behind. Both of their eyes darted around. Sirius and James had come to get them for dinner. And that was the end of the moment.

So…Stuff happens that's not of any real interest for a while. Some flirting and crazy nighttime animagus adventures and yada yada…and it had been a while with no interruptions.

But even though the seas are calm, doesn't mean there isn't a storm on the way.

**A/N: Well, that's all for that one! One more in the past which will come to you sometime in Feb. (hopefully) and then two more and this story is finished! Woot woot**. **Thanks for reading. Please review. I'd like t hit 50 b4 this story is finished! **

i


	20. Chapter 20 the look into the past part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HP…if I did, I wouldn't have to college and thus, would have more time to update.

A/n: I know. I know….everyone hates for not updating in like 6 months but I hope this makes up for it. It's a long one. I even have the next chapter almost done. It's the last one that'll be a flashback. Thanks for sticking with me through all of this. I hope you review and you like it! Look for the last 3 to come!

Chapter 20—The Look into the Past—part 3

**Sixth Year**

"Alexia! Where are you?" Remus and Lily yelled as they wandered in the dark. Sirius and James gathered close behind them.

"Do you think she found that cat? Or…Anya I guess it would be," Lily said worried.

"I'm not sure," Remus said. Alexia made her way out of the woods.

"Alex, what happened?" he said as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Hagrid has her," she gasped. Their heads turned toward Hagrid and he was carrying a girl identical to Alexia. The only noticeable difference was that her hair was darker than Alexia's strawberry curls and it was straight as a board. "Let's get her to Dumbledore," Alexia said.

(sc)

The sun was rising as they sat around Dumbledore's office, all looking at the sleeping girl and no one saying anything at all. She finally started to wake up and everyone jumped up in the seats. Anya's eyes bolted around the room and stopped on Alexia. They didn't say anything as they looked at each other. Alexia went to the floor on her knees and looking at Anya.

"Alexandria?"

"Yeah…it's me." Alexia bit her lip and held back the tears in her eyes. Anya threw arms around her sister and they sat in the floor and cried.

(sc)

"Sometimes I think it's too good to be true," Alexia said as she looked at Remus. "I can't believe she's functioning so well here. And Professor Dumbledore helping her with figuring out her past—it's just really great."

"I think so too Alex," Remus smiled at her. "What are you doing Friday?"

"There's a Hogsmede trip…"

"Yeah, I know. I was just wondering if you'd want to go somewhere with me while we were there…like on a date…with me."

Alexia's face lit up. "I'd love to." He smiled back at her.

(sc)

"I just don't understand this!" Anya tossed down the book in front of her. "I don't know why I can't remember! I can't write it down if I don't remember."

"I understand your frustration Anastasia and—" Dumbledore began.

"Don't call me that!" Anya yelled. A look of fear overcame her face. "Don't…" Dumbledore looked at her, his eyes twinkling.

(sc)

"Did you kiss her?" Peter laughed as put his face down by Remus' shoulder. Remus ignored him and read on.

"He isn't going to tell a blighter like you Petey," Sirius joked as he tossed his Defense Against the Dark Arts book toward Peter's head. Peter sat back down and quiet passed through the room. Sirus and James were tossing looks back and forth.

"I'm not telling either of you either, so you can just stop with the bloody looks." Remus said, not moving his gaze.

"Come on Moony! It's been over a week already! Will you just tell us? We're going to find out anyway you know," James smiled. Remus put down his book and the three gathered closer.

"Well…" Remus paused. "I'm not telling you! Give it up!" With that he left the room, leaving his three friends to their own torture.

(sc)

"Anya, I'd really like you to back me up on this. Tell your darling sister that she should inform us of the happening between herself and our little Remus," Sirius smiled at her.

"Well, that's all well and good but in the few short months I've known you, I have realized that you always get what you want. And knowing Remus, I would say that you asked him and he rejected you. I would also say you asked Alexia and Lily and they also wouldn't tell you. Now you've decided that I would tell you something. Is that right?"

"No not exactly, we never asked Lily."

"Sorry blokes, but I'm not saying anything. I'm not the betraying type. Even if I were, I know nothing," Anya said as she went into her class. The three boys looked at each other and walked dejectedly to DADA class.

(sc)

"We've all talked about it and we're all going to stay here with you for Christmas," Lily smiled.

"All of you?" Alexia smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we're sure. We want to be part of the first Christmas with your sister," Remus replied.

"That's great! Thanks a lot."

(Christmas break begins.)

"This is great. Thanks for taking me out on a walk," Alexia smiled to Remus.

"Sure. You looked like you needed it." Remus pulled her close to him.

"I talked to my brothers this morning, their going to come here so they can see her but they don't know when—sometime during the break. I haven't seen them since…it's been a long time." She was quiet as they walked through the falling snow. "I guess I'm—I have a question for you. We've been—well, we've been this for a while now and—"

"'This?'"

"Yeah…that's what I was asking: What are we Remus?"

"Well…I thought we were boyfriend/girlfriend. But if that's not what you want…"

"It is. It is what I want." They stopped walking and snow fell around them as he kissed her.

(sc)

"Jeremy! Ryan!" Alexia said as she flew into their arms.

"Wow, you've grown up. You look beautiful." Ryan smiled at her. Jeremy hugged her and she couldn't let go. They looked around as Dumbledore came in.

"Hello Jeremy, Ryan. I hope the trip was good," Dumbledore smiled.

"It was great Professor, thank you," Ryan smiled.

"There is no need in prolonging any introductions. Come, let's take you to your sister."

(sc)

"Things seem to be going well," Lily smiled to Remus.

"We never really knew them, different houses, but they seem pretty great. It's like they were never apart."

(sc)

The school year was almost over and Anya had been functioning very well at Hogwarts. For the first time in her life, Alexia was going to spend the summer away from Hogwarts and stay in England with Anya and her brothers at their new home. She had a real family again, great friends and a wonderful boyfriend who completed her. Things finally made sense in her life.

It was late at night. The rain howled outside and the portraits slept soundly in the halls of Griffyndor. They didn't wake as the Alexia walked by them. It was like she was gliding. Something was calling to her and she was answering.

(sc)

"Where is Alexandria?" Dumbledore asked them all as they piled into hid office.

"She was here last night when we went to bed but…she's just gone." Lily said.

"She didn't leave a note or anything." Anya added.

"Where could she have gone in the middle of the night?" Sirius asked. Dumbledore looked at them all.

"I honestly don't know but we will find her."

"But she leaves tomorrow…what's going to happen?" James asked.

"I'll owl her brothers and tell them that Anya will be the only one joining them for the summer. When Alexia is found, I assure you she will be found and she'll join them."

"This isn't good. She was thrilled to get to see them for the whole summer. This just doesn't make any sense." Remus told Dumbledore. Dumbledore shook his head as the students left. Alexia would never leave like this.

(sc)

Every week of the summer break Remus, Lily, James, Sirius and her sibling owled Dumbledore to find out anything about Alexia. And every week Dumbledore or McGonagall wrote back saying they 'regrettably had no information.' Every morning Dumbledore checked the room for any sign of Alexia and Filch was asked to check it periodically throughout the night. Dumbledore searched with a group to find her but the continued to have no luck. It was as if she was just gone.

Then one night toward the end of summer, Alexia walked the halls of Hogwarts and crawled into her bed. Filch, on one of his nightly rounds, saw her asleep and ran to inform Dumbledore.

Alexia woke up to see Dumbledore around her bed. "Professor, what's…?"

"Are you alright Alexandria? We've been looking all over for you."

"All over?"

"Yes, we've been searching for months and…"

"Months? What do you mean months?" Alexia asked jumping out of her bed.

"Alexandria, you've been—what day is it?"

"It's the next to last day of school. Anya and I go to stay with Jeremy and Ryan tomorrow."

"Alexandria," Dumbledore said softly, "I'm sorry but it's not. The day that you think it is, we woke up and you were gone. It's been two and half months. You've been missing."

"But---But that's not possible. I don't…I went to sleep last night and I woke up and now—you're telling me it's been this long?" Dumbledore shook his head. "Then, how do I not remember any of this?"

"That's what we'll have to figure out."

**Seventh Year**

"Alex! It's so good to see you! I was so worried!" Remus kissed her as he boarded the train. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I promise; I'm fine. I've missed you." He hugged her as they went to their carriage. "You aren't staying here are you? Don't you have to go to the prefect carriage?"

"Oh…I'm not a Head Boy. I'm just a regular student." He smiled at her.

"Regular is a bit off, mate." Sirius said, putting his things above him. "You're never going to be regular. Hey Alex, give me a hug." She smiled and gave him a hug. "We were worried about you."

Anya came back in the carriage. " You're here Remus. Good."

"Alexia?" Lily shrieked as she ran to hug Alexia. "I've missed you so much! We were all so worried!" There was a man who walked down the hall calling the prefects and Head Boys to the prefect carriage. "Bullocks, I don't want to leave you. But duty calls I guess. Remus are you ready?"

"Oh Lily, I'm not Head Boy."

"What? You're not? Then…then who is? Oh, I'm going to get stuck with some git aren't I? Who in Merlin's name could be Head Boy then?"

"Oh Evans," James said appearing for the first time, "we'd better get to the prefect carriage. We'll be late." As fast he appeared, he disappeared. Lily gasped and looked around the carriage at all the astonished faces

"Surely not…Dumbledore wouldn't…How…But…I knew I'd get stuck with a git for a partner." Lily said as she turned on her heel.

(sc)

"You know, I never thought I'd say this," Lily sighed as she sat down next to Anya and Alexia, "but I wish I wouldn't have taken the Head Girl position."

"What? Why?" Alexia asked. "Oh…I know why. Working with James getting to you that badly?"

"It's only been a week!" Anya exclaimed.

"He's so infuriating! A thorn in my side. I don't understand why Prof. Dumbledore gave the position to him. Nobody has ever just usurped right to Head Boy with no experience. And the way he talks to me sometimes…arg! He's so full of himself, acting as if I want him. It's annoying!" Alexia laughed. "What?" Anya joined in the laughing. "Why are you laughing!"

"Because your hilarious!" Alexia smiled.

"Hilarious? Why do you say that?"

"You wouldn't be so annoyed by him if you didn't like him so much."

"I do not like James Potter! At all; Most times I can barely tolerate him!" Lily exclaimed.

"You keep telling yourself that, Lily. But you've told yourself that you don't like him for how many years now: 3 or is it 4? I've lost count now…"Lily started to object but Alexia wouldn't let her get a word in. "I'm just telling you that you need to stop fighting with yourself and admit it. If you don't, it'll be a long year—for you and everyone else." Lily looked at them both, nodded and left the table.

(sc)

"I have so much work to do. I thought seventh year was supposed to be easy!" Sirius sighed as he plopped his dinner tray on the table.

"Well, it's not," Peter sighed shyly.

"Hey, have you seen Anya anywhere?" Alexia asked Sirius.

"Why would I know where she was?"

"I don't know. I was just asking. I haven't seen her since this morning and neither has Lily."

"No, I haven't seen her," Sirius said. Alexia nodded and sighed and left the table, Sirius and Peter tossing looks.

(sc)

"Why do you have to be so impossible?" Lily shouted at James.

"Why do _I _have to be impossible? Why do _you _have to be impossible?"

"I am not impossible! This is a simple task and you're making it so hard! You're infuriating!"

"Well, you're like a million bloody bludgers straight to the head!" James yelled back at her.

"If I'm that bad, why don't you ever let up?"

"Because I apparently like being tortured incessantly. And if I let up, you'll never…"

"Never what?" Lily asked. James went back to his papers. "Never what James?"

"Be with me…okay? You'll never give me a chance." Lily's eyes got big and even James was surprised by what he had just said. Lily had never expected him to say that—to be that honest with her. "Just…just never mind. Forget that I even said that. It's—" James got up from the desk.

"James… I—"

"Don't worry about it Evans." James took another step and he was getting closer to the door. Lily's mind was racing.

"James! James wait!" He turned and she ran to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I—"

"I don't want your apologies, Lily." James stated bluntly. "I just want you to be honest to be honest."

"Who says I'm not being honest?" Lily asked, trying not to get angry at him.

"I know you're not. You haven't been honest with yourself in years. I don't know why you're afraid of me. I've never done anything except try to show that I like you. I've liked you for years and you, of all people, know that. But I can't keep trying to make you see that anymore. You need to just be honest with yourself. You've fought it and you keep fighting me but just be honest, Lily! With yourself and with me. I can't keep doing this." James looked at her sadly and walked out the door. Lily just stood there and looked at the spot where he had stood. His words haunted her; was she really lying to herself all these years?

(sc)

"Aren't you two just the most sickening couple ever?" Sirius snorted as he and Peter walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Nothing. You just think you'd find a better place to snog, that's all." Peter snickered in the corner at his comment.

"We weren't snogging!" Alexia shrieked.

"Well, you could've fooled me." Sirius played.

"Like you wouldn't if you had the chance to snog…_someone_," Remus smiled. Sirius shot him a look that was marked with death and he stopped the smiling. Alexia chose to ignore the whole thing for sake of her sanity and Peter just hovered in the corner.

A/n: There it was! Please review and let me know that yall still like me! Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21 the final look into the past

Disclaimer: I don't own HP…now leave me alone before I shoot you!

**A/n: The last part of a FB….that was fast huh? Be proud. **

Chapter 21—The Final Glimpses into the Past

"Are you still avoiding him?" Alexia asked as she and Sirius sat down beside Lily.

"I'm not avoiding him, just the situation."

"So you _would _be avoiding him then?" Sirius asked. Lily sighed and took a bite of food.

"You can't hide forever, Lily." Alexia said softly.

Lily looked at her. "Where's Anya? I haven't seen her today."

"And that would be you changing the subject. No, I haven't seen her either," Alexia sighed.

"She's been disappearing a lot lately. Is something going on?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know." Alexia replied dejectedly.

(sc)

"I took care of it already," James said coldly as Lily picked up a file on the desk.

"Davey Gudgeon told me—"

"I was here and I took care of it. I was fair, I know that's what you're thinking. I was fair to Severus Snape—don't worry," James told her. She gave him a look and nodded.

They walked in silence as they did their rounds. "Are you not going to speak to me?"

"Okay…hi Lily, how are you?"

"Oh stop it Potter!" Lily barked.

"I don't know what to say. I've already said it all."

"I know you did."

"And you've been avoiding me for two weeks. I don't know what else to say or what you want me to do." The clock rang and James and Lily walked slowly. "Goodnight Lily." He said as they approached the girls' hall. She smiled weakly at him and he walked on. She took a step on the stairs and another, her mind racing the whole time.

"James wait!" Lily yelled as she came up behind him. He turned around and they were face to face. "Maybe, maybe I've been wrong. Wrong about you and about me and…I'd really like to give you the chance you've been asking for."

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you Potter? I'll go on a date with you. I'll give you a chance." James smiled. "Don't get too cocky Potter…it's only one date. It doesn't mean I'll fall in love with you." She said then she walked away.

"That's what you think now, Evans," he smiled as he walked upstairs to his room.

(sc)

"I had a question I'd been meaning to ask you. Do you remember our parents?" Alexia asked. Anya looked at her.

"No, not really," Anya replied, "sometimes I think I do but I'm not really sure. I remember some things…like the way our mum always smelled like fresh mint and I remember her eyes were really blue and she had hair that was a lot like yours, maybe a little darker. And dad had blonde hair, like Jeremy and brown eyes. He had a hearty laugh and he laughed a lot."

"Yeah, that was them. She had a beautiful smile, too." Alexia smiled at her.

"Why'd you ask? Do you remember a lot about them?"

"Well, not as much as I'd like to, but yeah. I remember." Alexia replied softly. "Hey Anya, where have you been lately? Sometimes it's like you just disappear."

Anya got really quiet. "I don't know. I don't go anywhere unusual. Maybe we just keep missing each other." Alexia nodded but she was really unsettled.

(sc)

"You've been on four dates with James…how have they been going?" Alexia asked Lily. Lily sighed and her cheeks turned red.

"They've been…good. He's not that bad."

Alexia laughed at her. "I told you you liked him."

"I never said that. I just—don't think he's that bad. Not like I had originally." Lily smiled as James and Sirius walked by.

"Hey Lily," James whispered as they walked by.

"Hey James." Alexia gave a smiling Lily a look.

"Since when do you call him "James"? What happened to "Potter"?" Alexia smiled.

"Wha—well…I-I…I have to go to class." Lily said as she escaped the scene.

(sc)

"Stop it Remus! Stop tickling me!" Alexia laughed.

"Ok, ok I'm done. I love you Alex." He said as he looked at her.

"What?"

"I love you."

She looked at him. "I love you, too." She smiled as he gave her a kiss.

(sc)

"I love him!" Lily exclaimed as she sat down beside Remus and Alexia. "I love the bloody git to pieces!"

"James?" Alexia asked with a smile.

"Yeah. You know, Christmas was amazing. He was just such a gentleman and that's all he's always been to me. I never saw it because I was so obsessed with what he wasn't. But you know, it's really great…_He's _really great. I don't even know what to do with this. It's great to finally admit that I'm in love with James Potter!" Lily beamed uncontrollably.

"Have you admitted it to him?" Remus added.

"Of course I have…days ago. I just like to keep saying it." Lily laughed as she left the library.

(sc)

"Anya's been really weird lately," James said one day at lunch. "Haven't you noticed?"

"I have. I don't know what it is. Sometimes…its like she's a different person," Alexia confirmed. "I don't know what to do about it. I don't want to upset her."

(sc)

"Lily? Lily…have you seen Anya?" Alexia asked as Lily sat down for breakfast.

"No…she wasn't in bed when I got up. Why?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that she's not coming back." Alexia made her way to Dumbledore at the teacher's table. McGonagall saw her come up and got Dumbledore's attention. He was immediately at her side.

"What's the matter dear?" he asked quietly.

"Anya…she's gone. She wasn't here when we woke up and she's been disappearing a lot lately. I just—I have this feeling…"

"I'll look into it, Alexandria. Try not to worry. I'll let you know when I find out anything." Dumbledore said to her with a reassuring smile. But no matter how reassuring his smile, she knew Anya wouldn't be back at Hogwarts.

(sc)

"This is great! Can you believe that we're finally out of here!" Sirius smiled to James.

"It's great. It really is," James answered. "I think I'm going to join the Order of the Phoenix. Lily and I have talked about it. She's planning on doing it too. This Voldemort guy has to be stopped before he gets out of control. He's been in working for six years to obtain this level of evil achievement—I just want to stop him. I don't want my kids growing up in some evil world like it's becoming now."

Sirius listened intently. "Well, mate, wherever you go I'm right beside you." James smiled at him.

"Remus and Alex are joining too. I'm not sure who else. We've all talked with Dumbledore and he's going to hook us up with some auror called "Mad-eye" Moody." James explained.

"You can count me in. I really want to stop this evil too," Sirius said. "His followers, Death Eaters, I think that's what they're calling themselves, they are increasing in number, according to the Daily Prophet."

"They are. Normal wizards just like you and me, being taken in by this bloke." James said sadly.

"Do you think that Voldemort's the one who had Anya all those years? Think she's there now…with him?" Sirius asked James.

James tossed him a look. "I don't know. I guess it's possible. I'm sorry things never happened there." Sirius shrugged.

"There are more girls out there. Who knows, maybe I'll find one like Lily." James smiled as he and Sirius joined the others.

(sc)

"I have news, Alexia. You should sit down," Moody said a softer voice than normal. She sat as Remus, Dumbledore, a man named Elphias and Lily followed in behind her.

"What's going on?" She asked as she looked into Dumbledore's blue eyes.

"We've received a word from Ireland. Ryan…he's dead, Alexia." Lily said softly.

"Dead? I thought—you said his mission wasn't dangerous!" She directed toward Moody.

"It wasn't until Death Eaters attacked. We're still not sure how they found out what we were doing," Moody explained calmly.

"What about Jeremy? Where is he?"

"He's been informed. He's taking some time off. You should do the same."

"I won't. Evil doesn't take time off and good shouldn't either," she was going to say something else but the words wouldn't come out, only tears that she wouldn't let fall.

"That's not all," Remus said, trying not to show any infliction in his voice. She looked at him and he looked back. "Dedalus said, that as they arrived, before the attack, they reported a cat following them…a black cat, Alex." Her eyes jumped and she pulled her gaze toward Dumbledore.

"Was is Anya?" He didn't answer her. She looked into his blue eyes. He didn't say anything but his eyes held all the answers she needed. "Please…" she begged. "I need to know."

"I believe it was, yes." Alexia jerked her hand from Remus'. "Don't get over-emotional Alexandria. If it was Anastasia, we will find her."

"It's best to keep our head above us," Moody said. "It's important. We have James and Lily's wedding soon and we need to be sure that they are protected. We can't start out on wild chases across the world. You are welcome to give the mission that you have to someone else. Considering the circumstances, it's—"

"No. I'll be fine. I won't over-react. Too many people are at stake for me to try." Moody sent her a sad eye as he and Elpiahs left the room. Lily hugged her and followed. She clung onto Remus and didn't let go as he stroked her hair. When he realized Dumbledore was still standing there, he excused himself.

Dumbledore sat down across from Alexia. "This is horrible. I can't believe that she helped him kill her own brother."

"She was raised in evil, Alexandria. That kind of upbringing is hard to escape."

"Sirius was raised in evil. He's not evil." Alexia defended.

"No, the evil that your sister is surrounded by can't even compare to what the Black family is. That's all she's known—that kind of control and power. The hate is part of her soul. Unfortunately, she hates the ones who tried to help her and love her."

"I'll kill her, Albus. I will. If she touches anyone else that I love—sister or not—I'll kill her." Dumbledore shook his head.

"That is for a later time. You'll always have to live with yourself—don't forget that. And don't turn into her." He got up to leave.

"Albus?" Alexia said as he touched the doorknob. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For saving us from being like her," he turned to her. "For taking us in and being my father when you didn't have to."

"The pleasure, Alexandria, was always mine." He held out a hand to her and she hugged him for the first time in years.

(sc)

"The wedding's only a few weeks away. I hope it all goes well," Remus whispered to Alexia as he held her in his arms.

"It will; Lily deserves it." Alexia smiled. "Can you believe that in two days, we'll have been together for 4 years? That's a long time."

"It is," he laughed. The air around them got really quiet. "You know, I was going to wait to do this but this just feels like the best time. I hope I'm not totally off my rocker." Alexia looked at Remus as he got off the couch. He went into the bedroom and came back out.

"Remus, what are you doing?" Alexia asked, moving around in her seat/

"Wait…" He smiled. He gave her a small box. "This is for you." She took the small box from his hand and opened it.

"Remus…" she whispered.

"Alex, these last few years have been the best years I've ever had. And a huge part of that is because of you. I can't even tell you how much I love you. And my deepest desire is to spend the rest of my life making all your desires come true. Alex, will you marry me?"

Alexia's eyes welled up with tears. "Of course I'll marry you!" She smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you so much. You're the only reason I'm even here right now."

He kissed her soflty and she began to cry. She cried because she was happy, because of her brother, because of the fears she hid in her heart. "It's going to be okay ya know. I know your upset and your worried but it'll all be okay. I promise."

"You can't promise that." He kissed her again.

"I can try. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy."

"I just want you to be safe. I want us to be safe."

"We will," he said as he kissed her again and they went to bed.

(sc)

"Do you Lily Miranda Evans take James Nicholas Potter to be your husband, under the name of Merlin, through curses and triumphs until death parts you?"

"I do," she replied.

"Do you James Nicholas Potter take Lily Miranda Evans to be your wife, under the name of Merlin, through curses and triumphs until death parts you?"

"I do," he answered.

The couple pulled out their wands and put the points together. The ceremony leader said the words. "These wands were once separate, now they are together," A glowing circle engrossed their wrists, symbolizing their connection. "Let the circle be unbroken as they travel this life as one. Let no one tear them apart." Then the circle disappeared and they lowered their wands. "You may kiss your bride." And James kissed her. "I now present, Mr. and Mrs. James Nicholas Potter!"

(sc)

"We've got to take a picture!" Lily smiled, pulling the maid of honor and best man beside them. James, Lily, Sirius and Alexia all smiled as the photographer snapped the picture. "Let's take another one." She smiled, ushering toward Remus and Peter to join them.

"Remus, take one of Lily and me?" Alexia smiled as she handed him her camera. Lily wrapped her arms around her best friend and Remus snapped a photo of the two girls.

(sc)

"I'm glad you could make it to dinner. This is the last time we'll see you until we get back from England."

"How will that go?" Alexia asked.

"I'm not sure. It's horrible going there since my parents have been gone," Lily whispered. "But enough about that. When are you and Remus going to tie the knot?"

Alexia shifted in her seat. "I don't know. We haven't talked about it."

"You haven't talked about it! You've been engaged for almost two years…I think you should talk about it!"

"It's not that easy, Lil. We've talked about it a little bit but…but it's not safe yet. I'm not ready, he's not ready. There's so much going on and…"

"And you're using them all as excuses."

"I am not."

"You are! You're hiding. I'm your best friend and I'm telling you not to wait on Voldemort or Anya or whoever…just marry the man that you love." Lily smiled wisely as she went into the dining room.

(sc)

"Part of the reason we asked all of you here was to tell you our news," James smiled.

"What is it?" Siruis snickered. "Did you knock her up already?" They all laughed.

"Yes, I did," James said among all the laughter.

"What?" Remus asked.

"We're going to have a baby!" Lily smiled.

Everyone smiled and congratulated the two. "Another Potter boy to cause some chaos." Sirius smiled.

"No one said it would be a boy," Lily added.

"Right," Sirius said to make Lily happy. "It'll be a boy." He whispered to James.

(sc)

"What did she have?" Sirius asked Dumbledore.

"It was a boy. His name is Harry James." Dumbledore told them.

"When can we see them?" Alexia asked.

"I don't know." The four friends looked at each other sadly.

(sc)

"Alex, please just work with me on this. I know you and I know you're scared but I told you that everything would work out."

"You don't know that, Remus. You don't."

"Do you want it to work out?" Remus asked her.

"Of course I do! You know that I do." Alexia said as she looked into his eyes.

"Then it will. Alex I want to marry you. We need to set a date." Remus urged with his eyes.

"We'll have to talk to Dumbledore. Lily and James have to be there."

"We will."

"I was thinking about my parents' anniversary."

"When's that?"

"November 3."

"Novemember 3 then." Remus smiled.

(sc)

"Alexia ya don't want ta see this," Hagrid said to her.

"Hagrid, move."

"I won't." he insisted.

"Let her in. She won't stop unless you do," Dumbledore told Hagrid. She walked up to him. "Alexandria, this isn't something you'll ever be able to take back."

"Let me in. I want to see," she insisted. Remus was already inside.

"Alex…" he whispered. She looked past him and saw the two of them on the ground.

"Where's Harry?" she asked Dumbledore. "Can I see my godson?"

(sc)

"Peter's dead," Remus said as he came in with red eyes. "Sirius did it." Alexia looked up at him with Harry wrapped up in her arms.

"He wouldn't do that. He didn't do this either. He wouldn't. James was a brother to him! I'll never believe it. Don't you believe it either!"

Remus didn't say anything. Dumbledore walked in the room.

"Alexandria, come look at this."

(sc)

"Where's Harry going to be?" Alexia asked.

"Lily's only relatives, the Dursleys," Dumbledore replied.

"Muggles? Lily hated them." Remus said.

"It's the safest thing. Trust me."

Alexia looked down at the ground and saw all the cat foot prints around the house. "Remus…" she said when Dumbledore left. "I have to…"

"I know." He said sadly.

"I may never—"

"I know that too." Remus said weakly. "You find her."

"I will," Alexia sighed. "We were supposed to get married in 4 days…"

"It's okay." She looked at her finger and wiggled the ring. "Keep it."

"Don't wait for me, Remus. Promise that you won't wait for me."

"I can't promise that. I can't promise and it be truthful."

"Are you sure you want me to keep this?" Alexia asked Remus.

"Yes, it's for until we meet again." She started to cry and he pulled her close to him. "I love you, Alex. That'll never change. You'll always be the first one I ever loved." She couldn't say anything. He kissed her for the last time before he left with Hagrid.

(sc)

"Alexandria, here's the new information we have. You're to use your grandmother's maiden name…Salvati. Alexandria Hannon is dead now," Dumbledore said. "Anything you send, send through me at Hogwarts. I can deliever it."

"And you'll send updates about Harry?"

"I will, yes." Dumbledore smiled. "You don't have to do this you know?"

"I know. And yes I do have to do this," she caught his look. "Remus understands."

"Alright, I'm not going to talk you out of this. I won't even try."

"Albus, Jeremy didn't do it. He wouldn't betray the Order."

"I know that. I'm going to try my best to get him off."

"Sirius wouldn't either…"

Dumbledore shot her a look. "We're not talking about that. You have enough to worry about." She smiled weakly and hugged him. "Be careful. Owl if you need me."

"I will," she said as she looked around Hogwarts for the last time.

(sc) PRESENT TIME!

Harry looked at Alexia. "You're my godmother?" She nodded her head as she played with the ring on her finger. Harry looked at the others. He had more questions now than he had before.

**A/n: Its almost done! Please review and let me know what u think, what questions you have and if you're reading it. I get lots of hits but no revs. Just write one and say yes or something so I know u r reading it. Thanks everyone!**


	22. Chap 22 the last game of cat and mouse

Disclaimer: Guess what! Guess what! I own NOTHING! laughs maniacally, loses control

**A/N: This is it folks! It's the end of the story. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 22—The Final Game of Cat and Mouse

"You're my godmother? You're really my godmother…" Harry tossed the idea around in this head.

"I am," Alexia smiled softly.

"I have more questions than before…can I ask them?" Alexia looked at Lupin and Dumbledore, who had entered the room somewhere toward the end of her story. She nodded as they sat down. "What happened? I mean, obviously Anya was working for Voldemort all along right? And where did you go for that whole time you were gone?"

"To him…I was with Voldemort."

"Why? Why did he want you and your sister?"

Alexia tossed a look toward Dumbledore and he picked up on her plea right away. "It was an ongoing feud. Stanley Hannon went to Hogwarts with Tom Riddle. They were always rivals. Petty things, like Severus and your father. That's how it started at first then they escalated into bigger things. The truth is that Tom had loved Rebecca, Alexandria's mother, for years. Once he lost her, they say he went crazy—though I'm not sure that he was sane before it happened."

"And he wanted the girls as his own?" Hermione asked, completely engulfed in the things that had just happened.

"Not exactly." Lupin replied.

"It's a long story…" Alexia sighed. "To sum it all up quickly…Dumbledore already said that Tom Riddle was in love with my mum. She was married to my dad and already had my brothers. She was on her way to—somewhere, I don't really remember—anyway, she was pulled into a store by a man. She said that he needed help and she was going to do that. Well, it turned out to be Tom Riddle, once she got in there he forced himself on her. Nine months later…Anya and I were born."

The teens were silent. "You're Voldemort's daughter?" Harry asked.

"He thought so. That's why we were being protected. My mum's biggest fear was him getting to us. And that day on the train, he did. He was after both of us but he only got away with Anya," Alexia explained. "It's never been proven whether or not he's our birth father. So, it's still possible that he's not..."

"That's so horrible," Hermione whispered.

"So that's why he wanted you?" Harry asked.

"It is. At the time Anya appeared to get information and deliver it to him. I guess when he realized that I was raised here, he thought I could provide him more information. That's why he got me to come to him. I don't remember how I got there or how he made me forget the time. I don't know what I told him either."

"He could really be your dad?" Ron asked, trying to catch up.

"Yeah."

"We really don't think he is though," Lupin piped in. "Not that it would matter. Just because you come from evil, doesn't mean that you are evil." She looked at him as he spoke.

Harry sat in silence. "I can't believe this. Did my parents know that you might have been his daughter?"

"Yes, they all knew. And they accepted me anyway. Your mother always saw people in their purest essence—not that she was blind to who they really were…she just always saw the good in people."

"Why did he give her a chance to live…when he killed my parents?" Harry looked at her with searching eyes.

"I don't know."

"How long did you chase Anya?" Ginny asked.

"That's what been doing since Lily and James died. I was doing that until I received an owl asking to help Harry. I had to come. It's funny, I was like a cat chasing a mouse across the world. And then the mouse became the cat and followed me here. I do feel responsible for bringing her back into your life, Harry."

"It was probably going to happen anyway. Why did no one ever mention you? Sirius…Lupin…Dumbledore…no one ever said anything about me having a godmother."

"It wasn't safe. If you would have known about me and we would've been in contact she would have found you sooner," Alexia said. "I wrote though. I wrote to Dumbledore as often as I could and I always mentioned you."

Harry nodded his head. "So…all along you believed in Sirius right?"

Alexia looked a little taken back by his comment. "Yes. I did. I knew he would never do that to your parents. And I was only a little surprised about Peter—he was always a tad off."

"Your brother…did he go to Azkaban?" Hermione asked.

"He did. He died there too. I'll always believe that it was a setup."

"I think that's enough for now," Dumbledore spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "It's been a long day and I think we should all get some sleep. There's been a lot discussed here. We could all get out the library."

(sc) TWO DAYS LATER

"OY! All of you still sleeping?" Tonks asked as she barged into Hermione and Ginny's room. "I guess that would be a yes," she laughed as they all groaned at the loud noise. "Wake up! Wake up! It's a beautiful day mates!"

"Tonks…" Ginny began until she looked at her. "Your hair is yellow and green!"

"It is. I think it brings out my eyes," she laughed. "I'll be waiting downstairs."

(sc)

"I'm glad that you told Harry everything. It'll be good for him and for you." Lupin said. Laughter burst into the Great Hall as Tonks entered with Harry, Hermione, Ginny and a sleepy Ron. "Tonks, hi!" Lupin exclaimed as she sat down at the table.

"Hey there Remus. And you must be Alexia," she smiled. "They've been telling me all about Harry's newfound godmother. I'm Nymphora Tonks…everyone calls me Tonks."

"I am. It's nice to meet you Tonks," Alexia laughed. They all sat down and ate some breakfast.

(sc)

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Lupin asked. Alexia looked at him. She held out her open hand to him. "Wha—Why…that's yours." He said as he looked down at the ring he had given her when they were engaged.

"No, it's not mine. It's yours. I've been holding onto it for too long. It's not fair to you, its not fair to me to keep it."

"But I bought it for you."

"That was a long time ago, Remus. Things have changed. We've changed. We're not the same people. I don't want to keep it anymore. It doesn't feel right." Alexia explained calmly.

"I don't understand why you won't keep it."

"You will later though. I'm no good for you Remus. Everytime we're together—"

"That's not—"

"_Everytime _Remus, things happen. They have ever since we were in Hogwarts. It's like she feels us together, she feels me being happy, and then she attacks. The first time we were together she did it, when we got engaged she did it, the last time she did it…I don't want her targeting you—or anyone else. It's not fair for you to be in that kind of danger. Its not fair for you to ask me to put you in it! I can't keep the ring."

"That was a long time ago. I'm still here."

"But you almost died, Remus! You almost died! And it was my fault…because you were with me! Please…don't you understand? We'll never be together, no matter how much both of us want it!" Alexia's eyes welled with tears. "Take the ring." She said holding out her hand again. "Take it!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to kiss him. She pulled away from him just as fast. "I love you, Alex. Isn't that enough? If I'm not worried, you shouldn't be either."

"I can't! I can't be with you. If I lost you—I've lost so many people, Remus. I can't add you to the list, not when I had the power to stop it! I won't. And I won't let her add Harry to the list either. As long as I'm here, she won't touch him," Alexia exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please Remus…I need you, I love you too much to lose you." She pushed her hand toward him again.

He took the ring out of her hand and pulled her in for a hug. "You won't lose me, Alex. Don't worry."

(sc) A COUPLE DAYS LATER—a little past midnight

"Watch out Harry!" Ginny yelled. Harry ducked as a green spark zoomed by his head.

He glanced around. Ron was on his right, Hermione to his left and Ginny just joined him by his side.

"Do you see Lupin or Alexia?" Harry asked his friends as they approached him. Everyone looked around but no one saw them.

"Where could they have gone?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know…did you see her?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah…I think I did," Harry whispered.

"Harry," Dumbledore called as he approached the group. "All of you, come with me." They looked at each other and ran after Dumbledore, who moved fast past them.

(sc)

"Anya, this stops now!"

"It will never stop, Alexia. Not as long as that Potter boy lives," Anya stated. "_Our _father will not be defeated by that child!"

"He's not our father! Our father, dear sister, was Stanley Hannon. And _he _killed our father. He used you to kill our brothers…surely, you won't kill an innocent teenager!" Alexia yelled at Anya, who was running around her through the trees in the Forbidden Forest.

"_innocent _is not exactly the word that I would use to describe him. He's powerful, you know that. Father won't be brought down by a teen!" Anya exclaimed.

"Anya…you don't understand. He's toying with you! It's not real. He's lied to you all these years to get you to do his bidding. Don't keep falling for it." Alexia pleaded with her sister. Anya suddenly stopped and a black cat came before Alexia's feet. The cat disappeared as Anya appeared, her black hair flowing and her blue eyes like ice under the moon light.

"He's been nothing but grand to me. You're the one who's doing someone else's bidding." Anya got closer to Alexia's face. "Tell me, how is that boyfriend of yours? I'll never forget…"

"Just shut up. We're not talking about him. We're talking—"

"I'm tired of hearing you talk!" Anya yelled. "People do too much of that. We both know why I'm here. And I want to get on with it!" Alexia looked at her sister. "So what will it be…I am supposed to tell you that this is the last time you're being offered an out."

"I'll never join him."

"Well, he thought you'd say that. I guess I get to kill you now, then." Anya said as she threw a spell toward her sister.

"You need to work on your aim."

"That was just a warm-up." Anya smiled. She and Alexia jumped around the forest, tossing and missing spells at each other. Alexia had just hit Anya when Peter, the rat, came running beside them. Then the werewolf ran after him. Alexia screamed as she hit the ground. She cringed in pain as Anya jumped on top of her.

"Tell me, do you want this to be over fast?" Anya looked in Alexia's eyes as she writhed on the ground. "Hmm…you know, you kind look like Ryan right now. He was just like that. Such a fool to trust me. You were a fool, too. I think you still are."

Alexia knocked Anya off her and she stood to her feet. "Oh, you ready to go again?" Anya teased. "Let's go then…sister dearest." Alexia threw the first spell and Anya stumbled. Then another and another. Anya fell to the ground. Alexia stood over her, wand pointed to her head.

"Oh…" Anya said breathlessly, "you can't do it. You'll never be able to kill me. But please, go ahead and try. You're as weak as your brothers. Not to mention the infamous Potters…she was always a weakling, struggling with her feelings. You've been just as bad. 'I love you but we can't be together…I can't lose you…no one understands what it's like to lose her entire family like poor, poor me.' You'll never kill me; I'm all you have left." Anya snickered as she looked up at Alexia.

"You're wrong about three things. 1. The Potter's were not weak, they were the bravest people—braver than you or Voldemort will ever be. 2. Our brothers loved you. You betrayed them, just like your beloved "father" will with you when you've served your purpose. And 3, you are not my family. I have people you forget about. You never were my family, so killing you is easy." Alexia continued her gaze on her sister.

"You could've been great," Anya said harshly.

"Greatness is only meant for a few, I'm not one of them. Neither are you. Goodbye, sister dearest," Alexia said as she hit her with a final spell. Anya's head fell. The game was over.

(sc)

"Do you really have to go?" Harry asked Alexia.

"I do. I'm sorry. I'd love to stay. It's just not safe for you, especially since Anya's dead. I'll write you as soon as I can." Alexia said as she hugged him. "I hate making you lose someone else. But it's for the best. You've got people here who will take care of you, so I'm not worried."

Lupin and Dumbledore followed Alexia to the main door. Lupin hugged Alexia. "Thank you for understanding." Alexia smiled.

"I always will. No matter what, I'm here for you. You know that," Lupin replied softly.

"I know," she said. He kissed he cheek and she smiled.

"Alexandria," Dumbledore replied, "remember that this it not goodbye, it is merely a new beginning. I know that this has been hard for you, but I'm proud of how you have handled it."

"I learned from the best." She smiled at the only man who she remembered as a father.

He chuckled. "I am sad to have to lose you as fast I got you back. You will be safe there." She hugged him. "Here," he handed her a piece of parchment, "they are expecting you. I will owl you when another place has been found."

"Thank you." Dumbledore nodded his head and left her.

"Will you be flying today?" Lupin asked as he handed her a broom.

"I think I will. But I may walk on all fours once I get father away," Alexia smiled. Lupin looked surprised. "I'm not afraid to be me. I can be a tiger and a good witch."

"I'm glad to see you've learned something afterall," Lupin replied.

"I figured if you learned it, then I could too." He smiled. "I left something for Harry…make sure he gets it?"

"I will," he nodded. "So, this is really goodbye then."

"Nah, it's just an 'I'll see you later.'" She smiled at him as they exchanged another hug. He looked at her and kissed her passionately and tenderly, for the last time. She smiled, turned and left Hogwarts and Remus Lupin once again.

(sc)

Harry tossed himself on his bed. He always had to lose someone. He turned over on his back and saw a blue notebook lying on his nightstand. He grabbed it and looked it over. The leather was a little worn but he opened it carefully. Inside was a note.

"_For my best friend, thanks for all the memories! Love, Lily."_

Underneath of that was written another note. _"To my godson, something to remember that people love you. Alexia." _

Harry turned the next page. It was a picture of his young mum with a young Alexia. The next page was the same, a little older. Then one of five friends in their graduation robes. Then another of his mother and Alexia at his parent's wedding. Then one of his parents, Alexia, Remus and Sirius at the wedding. Then one of his parents holding him as a baby. The last three pictures were of the Weasley family, Hermione and Hagrid with Dumbledore.

Harry closed the pages and put it safely in his trunk.

"Harry," Ron asked enthusiastically, "are you up for a trip to Hogsmede? Lupin wants to take us all. Dumbledore thinks it's good to get out. We can go see Fred and George at their new shop, plus a trip to Three Broomsticks and some candy? Are you up for it?"

"Always," Harry smiled as he put on his shoes and left with Ron. Harry didn't know what his sixth year had in store for them or if he'd ever see his godmother again, but it didn't matter right now. All that mattered right now, was being with people who loved him.

**A/n: Thanks again to all** **who read this story and reviewed! Thanks for the patience! I hope you liked it! Let me know!**


End file.
